Diez Cosas Que No Sabes Sobre Mí
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Kalos había terminado y Ash decide parar antes en Ciudad Celeste para tratar de entender su mente y de paso, demostrarle a su vieja amiga Misty, que él no era el Mal Amigo que ella creía que era. Y cuan pendiente había estado de ella desde su separación.
1. Reencuentro

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 16 de Mayo de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Reencuentro**

 **-.-.-.-**

Misty Waterflower era la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, alta, figura esbelta, cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes. Era conocida por su carácter fuerte y su determinación a la hora de conseguir las cosas que se proponía; como cuando dejó de viajar y asumió el gimnasio de la ciudad con la idea de convertirlo en uno de los mejores de la región y limpiar la reputación de gimnasio «regalado» que había adquirido durante la administración de sus hermanas. Y sin dudas, lo había conseguido.

Ahora esta jovencita, estaba algo nerviosa en el espacioso hall de entrada al gimnasio, prácticamente se lo recorría de punta a punta esperando que llegara uno de sus más leales amigos. Tracey.

Este joven había llegado a su vida durante la persecución que realizaba en las Islas Naranja de otro joven llamado Ash Ketchum, un conocido entrenador que -ella tenía entendido- estaba recorriendo la región Kalos en ese momento. Tracey, la había llamado hace tres días para decirle que le traía una gran sorpresa y eso la tenía realmente de los nervios.

—¿Qué será? —se preguntaba cruzada de brazos en su vaivén—. ¡Demonios Tracey! —gruñó deteniéndose cerca de la puerta y señalándola con mucho enojo—. ¡Si no entras por esa puerta voy a ahorcarte con la banda de tu fren…! —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, las puertas de cristales se abrieron de par a par dejando entrar al chico de cabellos verde oscuro.

—Espero que no sea a mí, a quien quieres ahorcar —exclamó algo asustado observando a su amiga. Misty se quedó paralizada por un par de segundos pero sacudió su cabeza para lograr tranquilizarse y saludar a su amigo como corresponde.

—¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! —gruñó pero Tracey solo sonrió.

—Es que tu sorpresa demoró más de lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Eh? —la cabeza de la pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia el lado derecho cuando su amigo observador se corrió un poco dejando entrar a la sorpresa, mejor dicho, dejando ver detrás de él a otro de los amigos de la líder.

—Hola Misty —la saludó de manera tímida, quizás en su voz se reflejaba los nervios de volver a ver a su amiga después de tantos años de ausencia.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó llenando sus pulmones de aire para luego acercarse más al moreno que estaba frente a ella— ¿Ash, eres tú?

—Si, Misty —afirmó éste, al momento que el roedor eléctrico que portaba en su hombro saltó a los brazos de la chica.

—¡Pikachu! —lo abrazó, mientras el Pokémon le acariciaba el pecho con su mejilla.

—¿Y a mí no vas a saludarme? —preguntó el entrenador con las manos en su cintura y el ceño algo fruncido.

—Oh —sonrió de forma ladeada dejando a Pikachu en el suelo—, ¿Dónde están mis modales?

—Si, si —afirmó Ash con la cabeza repetidamente—. Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

—Hola Ash —lo saludó y casi instantáneamente sacó su mazo y le pegó a su amigo dejándolo botado en el suelo—, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! —le dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó adolorido con la mano en la cabeza.

—¡Dijiste que nos veríamos después de Sinnoh! ¡Después de Unova! —le numeró con los dedos—. ¡¿Y vienes hasta ahora?!

Ash se sentó en el suelo y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero ahora estoy aquí! —le indicó, pero cuando la pelirroja iba a levantar el mazo una vez más contra Ash, Tracey se acercó a detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, Misty empezó a reírse y después le extendió la mano hacia Ash para que se levantara, no tardaron en contagiarse el ataque de risas—. De nuevo —propuso Ash, y Misty afirmó con los ojos cerrados—. Hola Misty —la saludó extendiendo su mano derecha.

—¡Hola Ash! —le tomó la mano en un apretón—. Es bueno verte una vez más —luego la chica miró a su otro amigo, dejando completamente congelado a Ash cuando saltó y se abrazó del observador—. ¡Gracias Tracey, me encantó tu sorpresa!

—De nada Misty —correspondió al abrazo pero enseguida se separó de ella al ver la mirada de desconcierto del entrenador Pokémon—. Pero —tartamudeó nervioso—, ¿por qué no preparamos algo mientras conversamos?

—Muy buena idea —exclamó Misty dando un gran aplauso adelantándose a los otros dos. Éstos ni bien quedaron solos, Ash miró fijamente a Tracey pero él no respondió solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros como que no fuera nada importante, dejando aún más confundido al azabache.

 **-.-.-.-**

En la cocina del gimnasio Pokémon, Ash estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Pikachu con el codo derecho apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza –a su vez- apoyada en el puño, observaba como Tracey y Misty se decían chistes internos mientras preparaban algo para comer. Misty se dio vuelta con una enorme sonrisa y un plato de galletas.

—¡Galletas de Delia! —exclamó Misty dejando el plato delante de Ash.

—¿De mi mamá? —preguntó Ash sorprendido. Mientras tanto, Tracey dejaba en la mesa una taza y un platillo para los tres—. No lo sabía…

—Delia ha sido muy linda estos años conmigo, me envía galletas, a veces viene a verme y después Tracey me llega con ropa nueva —sonrió y levantó sus brazos para que Ash observara su vestimenta, la polera azul con bolsillos marcados en amarillo y el short azul oscuro con detalles en negro. Ash cayó en conclusión rápidamente, estaba vestida por su madre—. ¡Y el profesor Oak! —dio un aplauso— Me envía comida pokémon especial para los tipos Agua… —juntó los puños frente a su pecho—. ¡He estado tan consentida por estos tres desde que soy líder de gimnasio que me he sentido como en casa!

—Ya veo —comentó el entrenador tomando una galleta—, lo importante es que estés feliz aquí adentro.

—Muy feliz Ash —exclamó emocionada tomando asiento frente al chico—, paso tan ocupada, tan entretenida que no me da tiempo a extrañar nada de los viajes Pokémon —Ash apretó los labios ante aquella frase, sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe seco en la boca del estómago—, salvo la pesca… ¡Como extraño pescar! —dijo levantando las manos de forma exagerada.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó sorprendido Tracey acercándose con una cafetera para servir café a los tres—. Pero si pescamos hace dos semanas, cuando conseguimos a Feebas, ¿Recuerdas?

—Verdad —chaqueó los dedos y luego miró a Ash—, hace dos semanas anunciaron que en el río cerca de ciudad Verde, se habían visto Feebas —le contó emocionada—, supongo que sabes a que río me refiero…

Ash que aún estaba sin aire por el golpe anterior negó con la cabeza ganándose una mirada de reojo de la pelirroja—. ¿No? Ya veo —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, pesqué a mi lindo Feebas en el mismo rio donde debí dejar que se ahogara el ser que tengo en frente —miró al roedor que la observó sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirroja, pero ésta rápidamente lo tranquilizó—. Solo me alegra haberlo hecho por ti.

—Eh, ¿qué? —Ash salió de su ensimismamiento confundido y miró a la chica que tenía las mejillas rojas del coraje—. ¿Llegaron Feebas al río donde me pescaste? —Misty hizo el gesto como si una luz hubiera iluminado a Ash y Tracey comenzó a reírse. Ash solo la miró de reojo y decidió ignorarlos—. ¿Y ya lo tienes en Milotic?

—Sí, ayer evolucionó y… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Un estruendo hizo que retumbara todo el lugar.

—¿Un terremoto? —preguntó Ash poniéndose de pie, pero Misty salió corriendo, Tracey y Ash salieron tras ella casi al instante.

Cuando llegaron, Misty estaba tratando de calmar a Milotic pero ella peleaba con hidrobomba contra la otra serpiente del gimnasio, Gyarados estaba realmente furioso.

—¡Ya tranquilo los dos! —pedía en vano, la pelirroja apretando los puños. Ash observaba todo sin saber que hacer, mientras Tracey se paró al lado de Milotic y empezó a hablarle al pokémon, ella se acercó al observador y comenzó a hablarle enojada, mientras seguía atacando al otro pokémon. Misty aprovechó la situación para volver a salir corriendo, no tardo en regresar.

—¿Misty? —Ash le bloqueó el paso—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Pues… —observó a Ash y luego miró lo que llevaba en sus manos—, lo siento —se corrió y le lanzó a Tracey un cascabel plateado y se puso en la otra punta de la piscina, ambos empezaron a tocarlos de forma tan sincronizada que Ash empezó a apretar sus puños, mientras veían como sus amigos calmaban a las Serpientes Marina, Milotic se acercó a Tracey y él la acarició mientras Misty hacia lo mismo con Gyarados.

Cuando los pokémon se hundieron nuevamente en el agua, ambos amigos se acercaron a Ash que lucía muy confundido, aunque sus puños se apretaban y aflojaban reiteradamente, no entendía porque se sentía así, y porque sentía tantas ganas de escupir veneno como un Arbok.

—Las campana alivio son lo único que calman a esos dos, se han llevado mal desde que Feebas evolucionó.

—Conozco a alguien que con solo un bocadillo Pokémon puede calmar al más enojado Pokémon.

—¿Brock? —preguntó la chica sin entender, porque algo en el tono de voz de Ash estaba raro.

—No, Serena —con la pronunciación de la chica de Kalos, Ash sonrió de forma ladeada—, una chica que -sin dudas- con sus alimentos para los Pokémon hubiera calmado a Gyarados y a Milotic sin problema en un par de segundos.

—Oh —fue el único sonido que emitió la entrenadora.

—Sin dudas, nunca he conocido a una chica que sepa cocinar tan bien como Serena, la verdad es maravillosa —Misty empezó a parpadear consecutivamente, sin lograr comprender porque Ash le decía esas cosas.

—Ash, Misty —pero la mencionada no dejó que Tracey siguiera hablando extendiendo su brazo derecho frente al observador.

—Déjalo hablar —dijo con una sonrisa que no sentía—, supongo que son Poképuff, ¿verdad?

—Veo que has oído hablar de ellos —comentó Ash cruzándose de brazos—. Pues sí, ella es una experta en esas delicias para los Pokémon —Ash seguía hablando pese a que desde sus pies, el roedor no hacía más que gritarle a su entrenador para que se calmara. Misty cerró sus ojos y se retiró.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Tracey sin comprender la actitud de Ash—. ¡No vinimos a ciudad Celeste a esto!

—Parece que se te olvidaron varios detalles —dijo Ash entre dientes pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Misty llegó con una canasta que prácticamente se la metió en la cara a Ash—. ¿Eh?

—¿Hablas de esto? —dentro de la canasta había varios Poképuff de distintos tonos azules y verdes—. ¿Hablas de estas cosas que solo puede hacer tu adorada Serena? —la rabia se escapaba por cada palabra de Misty.

—¿De dónde sacaste esos? —le preguntó tratando de alejarse de los dulces—. ¿Hay una tienda en Ciudad Celeste?

Misty aspiró profundo y cerró la canasta de golpe.

—Estos los hice yo —gruñó enojada—, ¿te olvidas que tengo como amigo a un excelente médico y criador Pokémon que sabe de sabores Pokémon, y un amigo observador que sabe dónde conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para cada uno de ellos?

Ash retrocedió un paso, pero rápidamente volvió a la carga.

—Oh, claro —negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos—, si usas recetas de Brock, cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta Pikachu —lo señaló, pero éste corrió la mirada para no participar en las estupideces de su entrenador.

—¡Oye! —la entrenadora de pokémon de agua lanzó la canasta al piso donde varios Poképuff salieron rodando— ¡¿Qué te crees para venir a mi gimnasio después de tanto tiempo a tratarme de esa forma?!

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad —respondió relajadamente, haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja aún más.

—¿La verdad? —gruñó—. Hace un momento estábamos bien, y de la nada te pones como un idiota mencionando a tus amigas de viaje que no venían al caso —apretó los ojos para no sacar su mazo y dejarlo como Stunfisk —. Actúas como si no me conocieras, como si no estuvieras frente a mí.

—La única que no sabe frente a quien está eres tú —le gritó, oh sí, Ash Ketchum le estaba gritando e hizo que Misty retrocediera un paso—. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he pasado estos años, tú no sabes nada de mí!

Misty se cruzó de brazos indignada _¿A ella le decía eso?_ ¡Era claro que era él, el que no sabía nada de ella!

—Creo que estás equivoca… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Ash había tomado a Pikachu y girado sobre sus pies.

—Te demostraré que eres tú la que sabe menos de mí… Ya lo verás —y con esa frase se retiró del gimnasio Pokémon.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Misty con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida.

—Créeme que me gustaría saberlo también —admitió Tracey confundido por aquella reacción de Ash «¿Qué está pasando Ash?» se preguntó el observador sin respuesta.

 **-.-.-.-**

Ash había llegado al centro Pokémon de ciudad Celeste y pidió un cuarto ahí iba y venía frente a la cama que le habían dado, salió hacia la recepción y le pidió a la enfermera si tenía hojas y un lápiz, cuando la enfermera de cabellos rosados le entregó lo pedido volvió a su habitación.

—¡No digas nada Pikachu! —le advirtió a su Pokémon antes de que éste dijera algo— Ya vas a ver Misty, te enseñaré las diez cosas que no sabes de mí.


	2. Desconcierto

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 21 de Mayo de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Desconcierto**

 **-.-.-.-**

Ya había terminado de escribir todo lo que quería, pero aún no podía quitarse el malhumor con ella, y lo peor, es que no entendía el porqué de ese malhumor. ¿A dónde se habían ido, todas esas sensaciones que lo habían impulsado a ir corriendo hacia ciudad Celeste al terminar la liga Kalos? Giró contra la pared en la cama en la que estaba acostado y cerró los ojos a la fuerza tratando de canalizar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta en que momento cambio y dejó de ver a sus amigos delante de él para ver a dos personas diferentes que parecían burlarse de su alejamiento.

—Rayos —maldijo entre dientes profundizando su posición fetal sobre la cama. Pikachu lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y suspiraba por no poder ayudar a su entrenador. Fue en eso cuando las largas orejas de su pokémon empezaron a moverse, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba.

No estaba muy confundido, solo unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a la otra persona que acompañaría a Ash en su noche en el centro Pokémon.

—Así que aquí te escondes —dijo el observador Pokémon dejando su mochila a un lado de la cama—. ¿Se puedes saber qué te pasa? —preguntó sin respuesta, pero sabía que el entrenador Pokémon lo estaba escuchando de todas formas—. ¿Sabes que dejaste a Misty sumamente triste por tu causa? —lo vio tensarse ante aquel hecho y sonrió de soslayo— Realmente, no puedo creer que estés celoso de mi amistad con Misty.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —le gritó sin salir de su pose—. ¡Estás loco!

—Entonces —aún con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama frente al entrenador que le daba la espalda—, deja de actuar como un hombre celoso.

—Definitivamente estás loco —gruñó apretando más las manos bajo sus brazos—, pasar mucho tiempo con Misty ya te afecto…

—Tal vez —Tracey llamó a Pikachu y lo tomó en brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice, el roedor no tardó en captar lo que el observador quería—. Pero la verdad —suspiró fingidamente—, me alegra que no estés celoso, porque —rio también de una forma muy exagerada— creí que te habías molestado ver como con Misty pasamos a ese punto de amistad donde los abrazos son muestras de agradecimiento, y porque estamos más sincronizado de lo que tú y ella han estado.

—¡Cállate! —y como si Tracey lo hubiera adivinado, Ash se sentó en la cama enojado, nunca había visto a Ash en esa fase, tal vez molesto, pero no tan enojado como ahora. Eso era nuevo, un avance más hacia que entendiera el porqué de todo lo que hacía. Tracey sonrió, aunque Ash lo estaba tratando bastante mal—. Y déjame recordarte "amigo"—exclamó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—. Que si tú tienes la posición que tienes actualmente en la vida de Misty es por mí —se señaló— y solo por mí.

—Nunca lo he olvidado —respondió Tracey con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba—, nunca he olvidado como me rogaste que cuidara de Misty —ante aquellas palabras Ash bajó varios niveles y se quedó callado con la cara roja como una baya tomato.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada y suspiró molesto—, yo…

Tracey se levantó, se sentó al lado de su amigo y colocó la mano derecha en el hombro del entrenador.

—Ash, Misty no merecía que la trates de esa forma solo porque tú no sabes qué pasa con tus sentimientos

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo, el observador sonrió elevando la mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba ver varias estrellas del cielo nocturno.

—Yo lo sé hace tiempo, pero digamos que los sentimientos tienen su propio tiempo de maduración.

—Odio cuando no entiendo lo que estás diciendo —protestó el entrenador mirando a su amigo—, realmente lo odio.

—No me importa —se puso de pie y volvió a su cama—, ahora duérmete, mañana volveremos al gimnasio a disculparte con Misty…

Ash no dijo nada, solo abrió la cama y se acostó en la misma posición de antes, tratando de seguir analizando porque le había dicho aquellas cosas a Misty.

-.-.-.-

La noche en ciudad Celeste era tranquila y bastante agradable para aquel día de primavera, sin embargo, la tranquilidad no era suficiente para el joven entrenador Pokémon que daba vueltas en la cama, terminó por decidir colocar las manos en su nuca y mirar el techo, como si encontrara las respuestas a todas sus dudas en él.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo una vez más y se sentó con cuidado de no despertar al roedor eléctrico que dormía a su lado, miró hacia la cama de su amigo observador y lo maldijo mentalmente por dormir tan relajado después de haberle dejado un enredo peor que un Tangela en la cabeza. Corrió las frazadas y se levantó hacia la cama de su amigo con toda la intención de despertarlo para que lo ayudara a desenredar sus pensamientos o no podría dormir en toda la noche. Trató de despertarlo varias veces, pero el observador pokémon no lo hacía, protestó una vez más causando que su amiguito eléctrico despertara y una maléfica idea se le cruzó por la mente para vengarse por el Tangela de pensamientos—. Pikachu, ¡Chispas! —Pikachu batió sus orejas sorprendido de la acción, pero entendió que era solo porque no podía despertarlo. Se acercó al asistente del profesor Oak y apoyó su mejilla colorada en la mano de Tracey causando que éste se siente de golpe.

—¿Qué ya amaneció? —preguntó en la confusión por la descarga de bajo voltaje. Ash aguantó todo lo que pudo la carcajada que se quería escapar de sus labios apretados hasta que fue más fuerte que él y cayó a su cama muerto de la risa—. ¡Ash! —protestó Tracey sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué rayos haces? —miró el reloj de la mesa de luz y tras tocarle un botón demostró que no eran más de las dos de la madrugada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayuda —claro y preciso. Tracey fue abordado rápidamente por las energías necesarias para levantarse de la cama y acercarse a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —le preguntó.

—¡Quitar —llevó la mano a su frente y perdió los dedos entre sus cabellos negros— este enredo de mi mente!

—Bueno —Tracey encendió la luz, para poder acercarse a su mochila y buscar una croquera en ésta, buscó una hoja en especial y se la puso delante de Ash, los ojos marrones del chico de pueblo Paleta se abrieron ante aquel dibujo que le quitó el aire. En esa hoja, Tracey había dibujado a Misty sentada jugando con sus Pokémon en el borde de la piscina, parecía que aquel dibujo fuera a tomar vida en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuándo dibujaste eso? —siguió observando el dibujo y se veía bastante marcado el noto triste de los ojos aguamarina de la líder.

—Después de que atrapó a Feebas—le indicó y le pasó otra croquera con una hoja limpia—. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente —le indicó—: Ve el dibujo y escribe todo lo que te venga a la mente, todas las palabras que te produzca ella.

Ash lo miró sin comprender qué quería lograr Tracey con aquellas cosas, sin embargo, se acercó al pequeño escritorio de la habitación y empezó a escribir todo lo que tenía en mente, todas las palabras desde lindas a aquellas que nunca en su sano juicio le diría. Cuando terminó, realmente se sentía algo desestresado. Fue cuando Tracey lo miró, observó la larga lista de calificativos que había usado con la pelirroja y tras tomar la croquera, buscó otro dibujo y se lo mostró.

—Mira ese —le pidió y Ash lo hizo, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el dibujo un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, sin decir nada, levantó la vista hacia Tracey esperando una explicación—. Esa es Misty jugando con sus Pokémon hoy, después de que tú te fuiste.

—Yo…

—Quiero que veas ese dibujo, y leas de nuevo la lista que acabas de escribir y si ya no sientes algo de eso, quiero que lo taches.

Ash se concentró en el dibujo y de reojo empezó, a tachar varias de las palabras que había escrito de forma negativa con respecto a su amiga. Realmente no sentía nada de eso por ella… todo lo contrario, y eso lo sorprendió.

—Tracey… —éste se acercó y observó la lista casi tachada, sonrió de lado y guardó las croqueras en su mochila una vez más—, ¿qué?

—Supongo que ahora tus pensamientos están algo más liberados, ¿verdad? —volvió a acercarse.

—Bueno —pensó un poco cruzado de brazos—, puede que sí, un poco.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —dijo cambiando un poco el tono de voz—, cuando Joy me indicó la habitación me había dicho que le pediste unas hojas y ya no saliste de la habitación ni para comer, ¿qué hiciste con eso?

—Yo pues —el tartamudeó en la voz de Ash, le hizo muy notorio el nerviosismo para Tracey quien extendió la mano derecha hacia su amigo—, ¿qué?

—Quiero ver que le escribiste —le pidió, pero Ash se puso rojo— ¡Ash! Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—¡Ya Ok! —respondió resignado buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, de ahí extrajo una hoja bastante arrugada—. Toma.

Tracey tomó la hoja y leyó la primera frase y quedó perplejo.

— _Diez cosas que no sabes de mí_ —dijo en voz alta—. _Todavía tengo tu pañuelo, tengo que metérselo en la cara para que lo vea, así como ella lo hizo con los Poképuff"_ —bajó la nota y lo miró de reojo—. ¿Querías disculparte o arruinar su relación para siempre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un movimiento de hombros, como si no tuviera mucha importancia—. Estaba enojado, y esas cosas vinieron a mi mente. Son las diez cosas que Misty no sabe de mí.

—Bueno —terminó de leer todo, con una clara gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla derecha—, se nota que estabas muy enojado con ella y muy celoso, además —a Ash no le gustó que le volviera a recalcar que estaba celoso, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Tracey le dijo—. Te molesta ver que Misty me abrace o estemos en sincronía —Ash lo pensó y negó, pero terminó afirmando—, tienes ganas de separarnos cuando nos ves muy apegados —Ash nuevamente volvió a afirmar—. Sientes como si tu estómago fuera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y volarte la cabeza —Tracey hablaba interpretando todo con las manos y Ash lo miraba con miedo de que todo lo que decía, describía como se sentía—. Además—Tracey dio un aplauso mientras seguía acompañando sus palabras con gestos de ambas manos—, pude ver en tus ojos, como deseabas que yo estuviera en medio de una batalla entre un Zangoose y un Seviper por no haberte contado sobre lo de Feebas.

Ash mantuvo todo lo que pudo su posición con los puños apretados hasta que se paró y lo admitió.

—¡Ok! ¡Si, estaba celoso! —gritó apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos se habían tornado blanco—. Quería verte pisado por mis Tauros, quería ver como un Raikou te electrocutaba una y otra vez, quería verte siendo masticado por un Sharpedo y luego armar una esfera aural y destruirte —cuando terminó de hablar, Ash se sentía realmente liberado, hasta más animado. Aunque Tracey y Pikachu parecían que habían terminado de ver la película de terror más tenebrosa de la historia—. Wow —se miró las manos sorprendido—, me siento mucho mejor —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Genial —Tracey asentó con la cabeza y se fue relajando hasta que una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios—, el primer paso hacia el éxito es admitir lo que pasa, ya sabemos que actuaste así por celos.

—Si —dijo con la mano en la nuca—, siento celos de tu relación con Misty…

—Bien, ahora concentrado en ese canal —le extendió la mano con la nota que había escrito—, ¿crees poder escribir esas diez cosas desde otro enfoque?

—Si —tomó la nota y se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio—, pásame papel, tengo mucho que escribir.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, Tracey estaba dormido en su cama y Pikachu se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Ash, éste lo acariciaba con la mano izquierda mientras seguía metido en las cartas que le estaba escribiendo a su pelirroja amiga. Cada punto a parte, cada carta que cerraba y dejaba a un lado, lo dejaba más tranquilo, ante la última carta sonrió satisfecho y la apoyó sobre las otras nueve. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse por su trabajo terminado. Se sentía contento.

—Pikachu —le susurró a su pokémon tomándolo para dejarlo en la cama y luego volver al escritorio para guardar las cartas en su mochila; cuando lo hizo, vio que le quedaba una hoja en blanco, se acercó a ella, comprobó que Tracey estuviera aun durmiendo y escribió algo a las apuradas en aquel pedazo de papel. Lo dobló varias veces y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Apagó todas las luces y trató de dormir, aunque sea un par de horas.

Con la mente tranquila y los pensamientos desenredados… lo consiguió casi instantáneamente.


	3. Disculpas

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 27 de Mayo de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disculpas**

 **-.-.-.-**

El sonido de unos pequeños Pidgey en una rama cercana a la ventana, hizo que el moreno entrenador pokémon, comenzara a moverse en la cama, _¿qué hora seria_? Siguió moviéndose en la cama hasta que terminó por despertar a su pokémon que lo miró enojado por aquel despertar brusco. Pikachu apoyó tiernamente la mejilla roja en la mano de su entrenador, y tal y como había hecho con Tracey la noche anterior, despertó a su amigo humano que no tardó en sentarse de golpe en la cama.

—Buenos Días Pikachu —le dijo con los ojos aún cerrados estirando los brazos para quitarse la flojera matutina—. ¿Cómo dormiste amigo? —le preguntó abriendo los ojos y acariciando con su mano derecha la cabeza del roedor eléctrico.

Pikachu comenzó a hablar casi desesperadamente y Ash solo movió la cabeza un poco sin comprender a lo que iba su Pokémon. Fue hasta que Pikachu señaló la cama de Tracey, que se dio cuenta que estaban solos en la habitación.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Tracey? —se preguntó levantándose, le dio risa cuando notó que, con el ajetreo de la noche, se había quedado dormido vestido.

—Pikapi —empezó a insistirle Pikachu, por lo que Ash lo miró, el pequeño pokémon le señalaba el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde se escapaba la punta blanca de una hoja.

—¿Qué? —tomó el papel y lo observó, rápidamente su rostro se puso de todos los colores y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo mientras buscaba su chaqueta azul para ponérsela sobre su camiseta blanca.

—¡Pikapi! —volvió a exclamar Pikachu enojado porque Ash no le contaba de que iba esa nota.

—Es algo sin importancia Pikachu, relájate —le indicó abrochándose el cierre de la chaqueta—¿Vamos por algo para comer?

No muy convencido pero si hambriento, Pikachu siguió a su entrenador hacia el comedor del centro Pokémon, ahí Ash notó que Tracey estaba pegado al video teléfono, y hablaba con Misty.

Ash se acercó hasta casi no ser notado, y alcanzó a escuchar algo de la conversación que lo dejó helado.

 _«… Sabes, Ash cree que yo no sé nada de él, pues está equivocado, sé algo… y es que yo no valgo la pena para él_ »

—¡Pero Misty no es así! —Tracey estaba al menos abogando por él, eso la tranquilizó un poco.

 _«Nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar mi opinión, me quedo bien en claro que, aunque lo intentemos una amistad así, no tarda en convertirse en nada. Y menos si una de las partes cree que la otra persona no es buena para nada…»_

—¡Pero Misty!

 _«Lo siento Tracey, lamento que tu intento de sorpresa haya terminado así. Tengo mucho que hacer, y más importantes que lamentarme por Ash Ketchum_ »

—Pero Misty —volvió a insistir pero la pantalla se fue a negro—. ¡Por todos los cielos! —el observador pokémon llevó la palma de su mano derecha a la frente—. Estos dos me van a volver loco…

—Lo siento —dijo Ash con un suspiro—, ¿lo eché todo a perder?

—¿Escuchaste la conversación? —preguntó Tracey volteando hacia su amigo.

—Solo el final —se cruzó de brazos bastante incomodo—, ¿está muy enojada?

—No está enojada, solo le diste en su orgullo, acusándola de cosas que no sabías de ella.

—¡Pero si no sabía eso fue por tu culpa! —lo señaló—. Quedamos en que me ibas a mantener siempre informado y no me dijiste algo tan importante como que Misty ahora tiene un Milotic, que lo pescaron juntos y que más encima ahora sabe hacer dulces para los Pokémon… —volvió a cruzarse de brazos ahora enojado—. Yo creí que sabía todo de ella…

— _Nunca sabrás todo de ella_ —susurró Tracey para sí mismo logrando que Ash no se percatara—. En fin —se puso de pie—, no es hora de buscar culpables —le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ash—, es hora de solucionar los problemas.

—Si —afirmó Ash. Luego de un buen desayuno, ambos amigos ingresaron a la habitación a buscar sus cosas—. ¿Tracey? —dijo el entrenador, el mencionado lo observó mientras se colocaba la mochila en la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ash rebuscó en su mochila y sacó los diez sobres que Tracey le había pasado en la noche—. ¿Esto es lo que le quieres dar a Misty? —no respondió, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Tracey tomó las cartas y las leyó, una por una, se fue sorprendiendo tanto que quedó sentado de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ash desesperado por las expresiones de su amigo—. ¿Están mal? —llevó los puños a su rostro y se golpeó la sien con ellos, repetidamente—. Sabía que soy pésimo para demostrar mis sentimientos, ni escribiéndolos puedo.

—¡No es eso! —ante aquella frase, Ash dejó de golpearse y observó a Tracey que volvía a guardar la última carta en su sobre—. Están increíbles, o sea yo sé lo que Misty significa para ti, pero realmente en esas cartas dejas bien en claro qué lugar ocupa Misty en tu corazón.

—Eh… no sé de qué me hablas —dijo con las mejillas del mismo tono que las de Pikachu, Tracey solo soltó una carcajada y se levantó a entregarles las cartas a su dueño.

—Hay que dárselas a Misty, ella tiene que leer lo que tú has vivido separado de ella —Ash lo miró—, es hora de que Misty sepa que tan preocupada de ella has estado todos estos años.

 _.-.-.-.-.-._

Ahí estaban, ambos amigos frente al edificio de batallas Pokémon de ciudad Celeste, aquel edificio de cristales se veían sumamente imponentes, eso o es que realmente, Ash tenía miedo de avanzar hacia la puerta de cristal….

Tracey observó lo dubitativo que estaba y lo empujó hacia delante con el hombro.

—¿Y sí mejor venimos mañana? —dijo girando sobre sus pies, pero el observador pokémon fue más rápido y lo tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta azul para que no huyera a ningún lado.

—¡Ash concéntrate! —lo puso frente a él y lo soltó—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamaste tras la liga Kalos? —Ash frunció los labios, quería decir que no, pero se acordaba perfectamente—. Me dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de ver a Misty, que la extrañabas. ¿Dónde está ese Ash, eh? ¿Dónde está ese Ash determinado que bajó del avión hace dos días? O al menos, dime, ¿dónde está el Ash que en la mañana estaba decidido a amigarse con Misty?

—Tienes razón —respondió resoplando y moviendo los brazos con fastidio—. ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! —ambos ingresaron al gimnasio y observaron a la pelirroja trapear el piso del hall de entrada con una rabia descomunal, como si estuviera desquitando su coraje contra el pobre e indefenso piso—. Ok, creo que sí puedo rendirme —dijo volviendo a girar sobre sus pies, pero Tracey lo volvió a detener.

—No seas cobarde —le dijo entre dientes.

—Aun quiero vivir —suplicó observando a su amigo que había detenido su huida una vez más.

—¡No seas idiota lo vas a arruinar más de lo que ya está!

—¿Disculpen? —ambos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la dueña del lugar que se había detenido y tenía apoyada ambas manos en el extremo del palo del trapero—, ¿pueden ir a pelearse a otro lado?

—¡Ahora! —Tracey empujó a Ash hacia adelante.

—Ok —Ash lo miró de reojo y se acercó a la pelirroja acomodándose la chaqueta—, Misty yo…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Ketchum —lo frenó la líder levantando el trapero hacia Ash con toda la intención de limpiarle el rostro con él—, porque no voy a dudar en usarlo.

—¡Tran… tranquila Misty! —le pidió levantando las manos con algo de terror en sus palabras—. Vengo en son de paz, te lo aseguro, no quiero pelear yo solo quiero disculparme.

—¿Por qué? —bajó el trapero y lo afirmó a un lado de su cuerpo con fuerza—. ¿Por enojarte porque puedo vivir sin tu ayuda? ¿Por molestarte al no estar llorando por los rincones porque no me venías a ver o por decirme, que como cocinera no supero a tu adorada Serena?

—Chicos —Tracey estaba nervioso y quería hacer algo por sus amigos, pero Ash lo miró y le negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Tracey, puedo con ella —afirmó Ash con determinación.

—¿Cómo que me puedes? —gruñó Misty, levantando un poco el palo del trapeador.

—¡Me refiero a como problema! —le indicó pero la pelirroja botó el trapeador y apretó ambos puños con fuerza.

—¿Soy un problema para ti? —dijo perpleja por aquellas palabras de Ash que parecían un golpe tras otro— Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

—¡Ya Misty, por todos los cielos! —Ash cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo varias veces para calmarse y dejar de caer en las provocaciones de la pelirroja—. Misty, escucha —la miró y extendió ambos brazos hacia sus lados moviendo los hombros totalmente arrepentido de su discusión—, lo siento, lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer, yo no debí ponerme celoso de tu relación con Tracey, yo no debí decirte todo eso porque no sabía cómo manejar esa sensación tan hiriente que se apoderó de mí—Misty solo lo observó, parpadeó un par de veces sin decir nada—, pero verte con Tracey, solo me daba rabia y como no sabía qué hacer, dije cosas que no debía para lastimarte… —se agachó haciendo una reverencia—. Realmente me comporté como un idiota Misty, lo siento mucho.

—Ash —cuando el entrenador levantó la vista hacia su amiga, la notó emocionada y se sintió bien consigo mismo, lo había conseguido—, realmente si fueras Tracey te daría una abrazo.

—¿Qué? —le gritó cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo. ¡Odiaba que esa mujer pudiera cambiarle el humor tan rápido!

—Misty —volvió a interferir Tracey—, ya, no lo provoques, vino a disculparse.

—¿Y qué? —comentó como si las palabras de Ash no la hubieran afectado en lo absoluto—. ¿Debo bailar en un pie por eso? Sabes que si no fuera porque Delia me cae muy bien, ya estaría presa de las veces que he querido matarle al hijo… Además, ¿qué? —exclamó con las manos al aire—, vino Ash, dejemos que me insulte cuanto quiera porque el tipo estaba celoso, ¿celoso? —hizo sonar sus labios como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Misty cada vez que hablaba, sonaba más enojada, tan enojada que Ash empezó a darse cuenta que era una pantalla, algo hecho adrede solo para molestarlo, como una especie de venganza por las cosas que él le había dicho. Volvió a tomar aire, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se acercó a donde Misty estaba insultándolo mientras hablaba con Tracey.

—Lamento interrumpir tu descargo, y no darte más tiempo para que sigas diciendo lo mal amigo que soy y todas esas cosas que no son novedad —buscó la carta con el número uno y se la entregó—. Tengo diez cartas que quiero que leas, y después, solo después de ellas, quiero que me juzgues… con la verdad frente a ti —Misty miró a Ash confundida y luego a Tracey que afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Doy fe de que lo que dice Ash es verdad.

Sorprendida por aquello, Misty tomó el sobre que Ash le extendía con el número uno. La abrió y ahí adentro se encontró con el pañuelo que ella le había entregado a Ash cuando se separaron.

—Esto es…

—La primera cosa que no sabes de mí —dijo Ash cerrando los ojos—. He guardado ese pañuelo junto a mí todos estos años.

Misty lo observó sin poder creer lo que veía delante de ella, se acercó hasta el escritorio del hall y se apoyó en él antes de quitar del sobre, la hoja que había junto a su antiguo pañuelo.

Le dio una lectura rápida y buscó a su joven amigo que había encontrado muy entretenido un punto en el suelo, volvió su mirada verdeazulada hacia la hoja y leyó.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, uno:_

 _Tu recuerdo siempre estuvo presente:_

 _Así es Misty, como lo acabas de leer, tu querido pañuelo, aquel regalo que me diste ese día tan doloroso cuando tuve que decirte adiós, ha estado ayudándome y guiándome siempre que me sentía triste, desesperado, perdido. Cada vez que sentía que ya no podía seguir, tomaba el pañuelo, lo colocaba en mi mano y llevaba el puño al pecho, aquello hacía que las fuerzas volvieran solas, no podía darme por vencido cuando te había prometido dar lo mejor de mí."_

Realmente había terminado de leerlo y no podía creerlo, volvió a darle otra lectura rápida, creyendo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero no, ahí estaban cada una de las palabras que Ash le había escrito. Tragó grueso, sorprendida antes de buscar a su amigo con la mirada, pero solo se llevó una nueva sorpresa, frente a ella estaba una pequeña mini Misty, pero no una cualquiera, era su Mini Misty especial, la de la suerte, la que ella le había regalado a Ash hace ya un tiempo.

—Ash… —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar ya que rápidamente el mencionado bajó la mano con el señuelo y levantó la otra con la carta número dos.

—Carta número dos —le dijo mirándola fijamente, Misty sin cortar la conexión visual, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, dos:_

 _Tu pequeña mini Misty:_

 _Al igual que el pañuelo, la Mini Misty me ha acompañado desde que el profesor Oak me la entregó durante el Batalla de la frontera. Realmente, me sorprendí al saber que te habías separado de uno de tus anzuelos favoritos para dármelo como muestra de presencia y de apoyo para ese momento tan difícil que estaba pasando. ¿Sabes que parte de que tenga a Buizel es gracias a ese anzuelo? Aunque usarlo para pescar fue un gran error, no te enojes conmigo, pero estuve a punto de perderlo… jejeje… ¡No te imaginas el alivio que me dio cuando lo recuperé! En ese momento comprendí, que ese anzuelo era mucho más importante para mí de lo que creía hasta ese entonces…"_

—¿Misty? —preguntó Ash observando el rostro de su amiga pelirroja, podía ver claramente los signos de confusión, sorpresa y fue ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿Tengo que creer que esto es verdad? —sacudió la nota en su mano derecha—. ¿Tengo que creerte Ash?

—Sí, porque no es más que la verdad Misty. Quizás tú creas que yo allá afuera estaba muy bien sin ti, pues quería demostrarte que si he estado bien todos estos años es gracias a que nunca te fuiste de aquí —y cuando Ash apoyó su mano en su corazón, Misty aspiró profundo para no llorar, cerró los ojos y apretó la nota en su mano. Sin decir nada, la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el interior del gimnasio.


	4. Revancha

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 30 de Mayo de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Revancha**

 **-.-.-.-**

Ni Ash ni Tracey podrían creer aquella escena, Misty los había dejado solo a ambos, sin importar las palabras que Ash había usado con ella, ni su disculpa, ni confesarle lo importante que es para él había sido suficiente contra aquella coraza que solía usar la líder del gimnasio Celeste.

Tracey observó a Ash, el entrenador miraba hacia el lugar por donde había huido Misty con el sentimiento de tristeza marcado en los ojos. Se acercó a él, pero antes de poder apoyar su mano en la espalda para reconfortarlo o algo, Ash junto con Pikachu salieron tras Misty.

—¡Ash! —gritó en vano el observador, más rápidamente siguió a su amigo tras la pelirroja. Cuando llegó, Misty estaba en la piscina, en la misma posición de líder de gimnasio, como si estuviera esperando por una batalla Pokémon.

—Vénceme —le ordenó a Ash con el mentón en alto y un desdén de superioridad—, demuéstrame que lo que me has escrito y lo que me has dicho es verdad… solo así te creeré.

—Por su… —pero Ash fue interrumpido rápidamente por su Pokémon, el roedor eléctrico salió corriendo hacia Misty y empezó a quejarse moviendo sus manitos y sus orejas a la par de que protestaba contra la pelirroja— Pikachu… —susurró el entrenador.

—¿Qué Pikachu? —preguntó la pelirroja agachándose para estar a la altura del Pokémon—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Pikachu afirmó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Es porque no le creo a Ash? —el pokémon eléctrico volvió a afirmar— Pero es que tu entrenador me trató muy feo, ¿Por qué lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente? —Pikachu la miró de reojo, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se volvieran en un leve tono rojizo—. Ok, lo perdonaré pero si me vence.

Pikachu la miró con el ceño fruncido, corrió hacia su entrenador, y empezó a conversar con él mientras señalaba a Misty.

—¿Quieres derrotarla? —Pikachu afirmó una vez más—. ¿Quieres pelear contra Misty? Wow… —sonrió ladeado, eso sí era genial—. ¡Bien Pikachu, derrotemos la coraza de hielo de nuestra amiga!

—¡Pika! —gritó Pikachu mientras lanzaba chispas desde sus mejillas observando a la chica que adoraba, pero que ahora lo había hecho enojar.

—Creo que seré el juez —indicó Tracey poniéndose entre ambos entrenadores.

—Por mí, está bien —dijeron los dos a la vez, causando que se miraran de reojo.

Tracey sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba posición a mitad de la piscina.

—Bien, yo elegiré a Milotic —Misty levantó la mano y la serpiente marina apareció en la piscina.

—Yo elegiré a Pikachu —dijo Ash colocándose en su posición al extremo de la piscina mientras Pikachu se paraba en unas de las plataformas sobre el agua.

—Bien esto es una batalla uno a uno sin límite de tiempo, ¡Comiencen!

—Ahora verás Ash Ketchum, comprueba la fuerza que he adquirido todos estos años como entrenadora de Pokémon de agua —extendió su brazo hacia el lado derecho, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy ansioso de verte, Misty —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—, estoy muy ansioso de saber que tanto has mejorado estos años.

Aquello solo hizo que la pelirroja se enojara más y mandó el primer ataque de su Milotic

—¡RAPIDEZ! —con su puño hacía el frente Misty dio su primera orden, las estrellas golpearon a Pikachu con mucha fuerza, provocando que casi resbale de la plataforma— ¡Buen golpe Milotic! —festejó.

—Eso no será suficiente querida Misty, necesitarás mucho más que eso para vencernos —Ash se encontraba erguido con los puños cerrados y una sonrisa decisiva, luego extendió su puño derecho diciendo— ¡HARÉ QUE ME CREAS! ¡PIKACHU ELECTRO BOLA!

—¡ESQUIVALO MILOTIC!— el Pokémon serpiente esquivó justo a tiempo el ataque, Misty se encontraba con sus labios apretados y miraba fijo a Ash, no dejaría que descubra como se sentía realmente, por esa razón lucharía hasta el final, su Pokémon sintió eso y de un alarido le hizo entender a Misty que estaba lista— Bien, ¡MILOTIC, UTILIZA HIDROBOMBA!

—¡RAYO PIKACHU! —Ash también dio su orden con una sonrisa, sabía que, si el rayo cumplía con su cometido, Milotic estaría en problemas.

Cuando Hidrobomba y Rayo hicieron contacto Ash creía que su predicción se haría realidad, pero no fue así, cuando los ataques cesaron notó que Milotic había desaparecido, estaba bajo el agua.

—¡Embestida, ahora! —fue la orden dada por Misty.

Milotic hizo su aparición golpeando a Pikachu de tal forma que lo lanzó por los aires, un golpe directo.

—¡JA! Justo en el blanco —Misty festejaba feliz con sus manos en la cintura, Milotic solo observaba a Ash indiferente.

Ash no decía nada solo sonreía aún decidido a que Misty lo perdonara, la sonrisa de Ash desconcertó a Misty, la cual no sabía que podía llegar a estar pensando ¡NO! Si sabía, conocía a Ash y si algo aprendió, es que siempre que ponía esa sonrisa era porqué algo tramaba, eso solo la enojaba aún más.

—¡COLA DE HIERRO! —la orden sorprendió a Misty y sin darle tiempo a que pueda decirle a Milotic que esquivará, Pikachu cayó golpeando a la serpiente muy fuerte, tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder adolorida.

—¡MILOTIC! —Misty estaba preocupada, se había dado el lujo de confiarse demasiado y ahora le estaba dando a Ash la ventaja de ganar, no podía, debía ganar, debía vencerlo.

—¿Te rindes? — Ash la miraba sonriente, había notado lo tensa que estaba por ese último golpe de Pikachu y quería aprovecharlo.

—¡JAMÁS! — Misty apretó los puños furiosa, ¿Ella rendirse?, ¡NUNCA! Debía demostrarle que era fuerte, que había crecido con su entrenamiento — ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME GANES! ¡MILOTIC, RAPIDEZ!

—¡RAYO PIKACHU! — Ash no se rendiría hasta que Misty lo perdonará y Pikachu estaba decidido a ayudarlo, debía aprovechar.

Ambos ataques colisionaron generando una nueva explosión, Ash decidió aprovechar la situación ordenando un nuevo ataque.

—¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO!

Pikachu se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Milotic.

—¡HIDROBOMBA! — Misty aprovecharía la cercanía de Pikachu para dar un golpe directo, o eso creía.

—¡ELECTRO BOLA! —la nueva orden sorprendió a Misty, la bola eléctrica pasó por la hidrobomba como si nada y estaba a punto de golpear a Milotic.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Misty, su Pokémon logró esquivarla justo a tiempo, pero Pikachu seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, logrando golpear por segunda vez a Milotic, rápidamente Misty dio otra orden — ¡RAYO DE HIELO!

Milotic movió un poco su cabeza y lanzó el rayo gélido hacía Pikachu, éste trato de esquivarlo saltando, pero gracias al contacto de la electrobola junto con hidrobomba había dejado un denso aire húmedo, quedó congelado en cuestión de segundos.

—Quién tiene una coraza de hielo ahora, ¿eh, Ash? — Misty sonrió al notar que su ataque había dado en el blanco, pero a la vez se sentía preocupada por Pikachu.

—Hemos jugado demasiado tiempo, querida Misty —las palabras de Ash sorprendieron a la entrenadora de Pokémon de agua.

—¡¿JUGADO?! —Ash solo lograba ponerla más furiosa, quería poder ser algún Pokémon tipo fuego para quemarlo en ese preciso momento— Pikachu está congelado, yo gané —se podía notar la seguridad en su voz.

—No me relajaría tanto —Ash se encontraba despreocupado, Misty al verlo apretó los puños para no reventar.

Tracey iba a dar por terminada la pelea, pero del pequeño bloque de hielo que encerraba a Pikachu empezó a sobresalir una luz amarilla.

—No puede ser —Misty no creía lo que veía.

—¡TERMINEMOS ESTO AMIGO! ¡ELECTROBOLA! —justo cuando Ash dio la orden, Pikachu se liberó de su atadura de hielo con un potente rayo, el cual aumentó el poder de su electrobola.

El potente ataque eléctrico se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Milotic, que sin poder esquivarlo fue golpeada duramente no solo con la electricidad, sino también, con los trozos de hielo destruido, provocando que fuera lanzada contra la pared tras Misty, quedando inconsciente.

—¡MILOTIC NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, PIKACHU GANA!, ¡POR LO TANTO EL GANADOR ES ASH! —Tracey dio por finalizada la batalla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. « _Bien hecho amigos_ » Pensó al notar como Misty estaba sorprendida, estática en su posición.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró regresando a su Pokémon a la pokébola para que se recuperara— Ahora yo… —pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alegría del vencedor.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Ash le extendió los brazos a su pokémon pero Pikachu lo miró y negó con su cabeza—. ¿Qué?

Pikachu corrió por las plataformas y se posó frente a la pelirroja que había seguido su movimiento por la piscina.

—¿Pikachu? —la pelirroja se agachó hacia el roedor eléctrico.

—¡Pika! —exigió Pikachu, Misty quedo sorprendida cuando vio que su pequeño amiguito amarillo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pikachu, yo…

—¡Pikachupi, pika, pi, pikapi, pi! —Pikachu exclamaba con sus manos mientras conversaba a medida que las lágrimas derramadas causaban un poco de chispas al pasar por sus mejillas rojas.

—No llores Pikachu por favor —con el pañuelo que Ash le había regresado, le limpió las mejillas al pokémon antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo—, Lo siento Pikachu, por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Lo haré, ¿De acuerdo? Trataré de perdonar a tu entrenador.

—¿Pi, Pikachupi? —le preguntó Pikachu separándose un poco de la chica.

—Sí, lo haré —y con esa afirmación y la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Misty, Pikachu la volvió a abrazar con muchas ganas.

—Pikachu y Misty se llevaban bien juntos, ¿no? —le preguntó Tracey a Ash observando la tierna escena.

—Pikachu siempre ha sido así con Misty, desde que nos conocimos —Ash estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la escena. Tracey sonrió con malicia y tras pararse tras Ash se inclinó un poco para poder quedar cerca del oído de su amigo.

—¿Qué se siente ver esa escena entre dos seres que amas? —le susurró causando que Ash se pusiera totalmente rojo.

—No sé de lo que hablas —respondió tieso como un Nosepass, Tracey se paró derecho tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada. Ash -mientras tanto- decidió alejarse del molesto observador e ir a interrumpir la escena entre Misty y Pikachu. Pero se detuvo cerca de ellos, los observó conversar y sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerar los latidos. _¡Rayos_! Protestó internamente, _¿por qué Tracey tenía que decir eso?_ Llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y suspiró. No podía negar que aquello era un tantito cierto… Sacudió su cabeza y finalmente interrumpió a Misty y a Pikachu.

—Entonces… —dijo, Misty se puso de pie con Pikachu en sus brazos—, ¿Amigos? —le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa, tan grande que Misty podía ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Miró la mano de Ash, luego de nuevo al joven que sonreía y por último al roedor que tenía en sus brazos.

—Lo intentaré —respondió tomando la mano que Ash le extendía, aunque eso logró una queja de Pikachu—, ok, ok… Amigos, Ash —afirmó—, voy a creer lo que me dijiste.

—Tienes que hacerlo, no es más que la verdad —Ash dejó de mirarla y miró sus manos entrelazadas, no sabía bien porqué pero sentía un cosquilleo bastante raro en su mano, soltó la de Misty y llevó la suya a la nuca donde se restregó el cuello por los nervios.

—¿Ash? —preguntó la pelirroja confundida, empuñó la mano que había quedado sostenida en el aire y la llevó hacia Pikachu una vez más—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —buscó en la mochila y sacó el sobre número tres—. Creo que podríamos seguir con eso.

La líder gimnasio no estaba muy convencida, pero había decidido creerle y tenía la sensación que en esas famosas cartas iba a sacarse todas las dudas que tenía.

—De acuerdo —tomó la carta y los invitó a pasar a la cocina para algo de comer.

—Pero antes —Ash la detuvo, Misty no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas al tener a Ash tan cerca después de que le había dicho que era alguien muy importante en su vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abrazando más a Pikachu quien se quejó por la fuerza—. Lo siento amigo —se disculpó mordiéndose la lengua.

—Devuélveme el pañuelo —le pidió extendiendo la mano.

—¿Eh? —eso si que la había tomado por sorpresa… una vez más.

—Es mío, regrésamelo —le insistió—, solo te lo pasé para que vieras que lo tenías.

—¿Tan importante es?

—¿Te lo repito? —preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha, Misty no respondió ya que tuvo que correr la mirada demasiado rápido para que Ash no notará lo que eso significaba para ella, buscó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y se lo regresó.

—Gracias —con una sonrisa, Ash tomó el pañuelo, luego el anzuelo y lo envolvió con él, tras eso lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Misty observó todo si pestañar. Realmente, ese Ash la estaba sorprendiendo de mil y una formas posible.

Tracey y Misty volvieron a preparar algo para comer juntos, pero esta vez invitaron a Ash a ayudarlos, éste no tardó mucho en empujar a Tracey para colocarse al lado de Misty para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Cuando terminaron, y luego de comer, Misty decidió abrir la tercera carta de Ash, lo que encontró a dentro la sorprendió. _¿Un anzuelo en forma de Pikachu?_ Buscó la mirada de Ash pero éste no la miraba, y había adquirido un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, tres:_

 _¡Ahora me gusta mucho pescar!_

 _Lo sé, cuando viajaba contigo me quejaba que lo aburrido que era pescar y de que era una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero justamente con el tiempo le fui tomando el gustito a esa práctica de paciencia que significa la pesca. No solo porque te permite conseguir pokémon que no son de fácil acceso, sino que también porque de alguna forma, mientras cerraba mis ojos esperando que algo picara, me preguntaba que hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera sido pescado en mi primer día de entrenador Pokémon, que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido en ese momento._

 _En sí, la pesca era algo importante entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees? Como no disfrutar hacerlo ahora que ya no estás._

 _Eso sí, ahora sí, tenemos que ir a pescar un día nosotros dos"_

Misty terminó de leer y empezó a reírse mientras guardaba la nota en el sobre junto al anzuelo, la risa produjo que Ash la mirara confundido.

—Curiosa forma de pedirme una cita, amigo —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que causó que Ash se sonrojara de una manera furiosa.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés.

—Bien —dio un aplauso con todo el ánimo restaurado—, estoy ansiosa de leer lo que dicen las otras cartas Ash…


	5. Complicidad

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 6 de Junio de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Complicidad**

 **-.-.-.-**

El sol brillaba sobre el calmado mar de ciudad Celeste, un par de Wingull se paraban en las puntas de los edificios llamándose unos a otros, mientras que por las calles de la costera ciudad, iba un par de amigos caminando hacia el centro pokémon. El joven de piel dorada y ojos café, iba con los brazos cruzados detrás de él, mientras observaba de reojo a la jovencita pelirroja que tenía a su lado. Ésta estaba muy absorta mirando al pequeño Pokémon amarillo que descansaba en sus brazos, iban justamente a eso al centro Pokémon, a averiguar que le pasaba a su amigo Pikachu que de pronto había caído.

— _¡Ash, Misty! —Tracey había llegado de golpe mientras lavaban los platos de la comida. Ellos dejaron lo que hacían para mirar a su amigo observador que llegó con Pikachu que parecía quejarse._

— _¡¿Qué le sucede a Pikachu?! —exclamó Ash muy preocupado tomando a su Pokémon._

— _Puede que haya quedado muy herido del rayo de hielo —explicó—, deberían llevarlo al centro pokémon —les informó observando a sus dos amigos._

— _¿Deberíamos? —preguntó la líder de gimnasio sumamente confundida._

— _Claro —afirmó con una sonrisa—, si bien enviaste a Milotic desde el gimnasio al centro Pokémon, podrías acompañar a Ash hacia el centro y de paso, recoges tu pokémon._

 _Ash iba a protestar por las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero volteó sorprendido hacia Misty que había aceptado la sugerencia._

— _Me parece muy buena idea —le indicó dando un aplauso—, ¿tú podrías quedarte cuidando el gimnasio? —le preguntó y Tracey respondió con entusiasmo._

— _¡Por supuesto! Aquí los espero_.

Así que ahí estaban, camino al centro Pokémon en total silencio, Ash había dejado que Misty llevara a Pikachu porque sentía que su adorado amiguito eléctrico los estaba engañando. Claro, cosa que también creía la chica que lo cargaba.

—¡Qué lástima que Pikachu esté enfermo, ¿no Ash?! —preguntó ésta, cuando Ash la miró, le guiñó el ojo y éste sonrió de lado.

—Sí, es muy extraño —comentó Ash mirando a su Pikachu—, al parecer ya se me está poniendo algo viejito y por eso no resiste tanto.

—¿Pika? —el roedor abrió sus ojos y miró a su entrenador que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, al verlo, Pikachu apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Misty y se frotó quejándose.

—Oh… —exclamó apenada Misty acunando mejor a Pikachu—, ¿no te sientes muy bien, verdad?

—Pi —se quejó el roedor con los ojitos brillantes del dolor ausente.

—Tranquilo —cuando Misty lo apoyó en su hombro, le sonrió a Ash de forma burlona, haciendo que el entrenador se enojara bastante por su tonto juego.

Misty los observaba mirándolos de soslayo, cada vez que cambiaba la pose de Pikachu, éste miraba a su entrenador, sonreía y Ash se enojaba. Algo se traían entre manos y ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber que era.

—Sabes Ash —dijo mirando hacia el frente donde se podía divisar el centro Pokémon a una corta distancia—, es una pena que Pikachu esté enfermo quería invitarte a comer unos sándwich muy ricos que hacen al lado del centro Pokémon, hacen un kétchup muy rico… y

—¡Pika! —exclamó emocionado el roedor pero cuando se vio observado de cerca por el par de ojos verdes y el par de ojos marrones, movió sus orejas con nervios y volvió a fingirse desmayado del dolor.

—Es una pena que Pikachu no pueda ir —dijo Ash con las manos en su nuca volviéndose a encaminar—, tendremos que ir sin él.

—Sí, claro —afirmó Misty con una sonrisa—, dejémoslo y vamos a comer muchos sándwich con extra kétchup.

—Pikachupi… —susurró Pikachu mirándola con ojitos tiernos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó la pelirroja— ¡Ay Pikachu! —lo elevó en el aire y luego lo abrazó—. Eres todo un pequeño pokémon actor.

—Yo no sé porque Tracey nos mandó a esto —se quejó Ash, pero Misty solo lo observó sin decir nada con sus mejillas algo rosadas—. ¡Ahí está el centro Pokémon!

Una vez dentro del hospital para Pokémon, Ash le entregó a la enfermera Joy a su simpático Pikachu, ella lo vio a simple vista pero no observó nada extraño.

—Creo que con un examen de diez minutos estará como nuevo, y Misty —la enfermera de cabellos rosados miró a la líder—, a tu Milotic le quedan quince minutos de tratamiento, les entregaré ambos pokémon juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —respondieron ambos entrenadores y se fueron a la sala de estar a esperar por sus pokémon. Pero, de manera rápido, la pelirroja se le adelantó.

—Misty… —Ash se sentó a su lado.

—Pikachu es un excelente actor —dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo—, realmente —apretó ambas manos juntas frente a ella—, creí que mi locura por la batalla lo había lastimado —Ash no dijo nada, solo la observó—, por suerte me di cuenta por tu actitud de que no podía ser algo serio realmente… Pero —inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho—, ¿por qué Tracey actuaría así con Pikachu? —se preguntó causando en Ash algo de nerviosismo, que por suerte pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

—Bueno —Ash tomó su mochila y luego de buscar, sacó la carta que estaba marcada con un cuatro—, hablando de actuación —le contó con mucho entusiasmo—, quiero que leas la cuarta carta.

—Interesante forma de pasar el rato —dijo con el mismo entusiasmo tomando la carta y abriéndola—, veamos que dice aquí…

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, cuatro:_

 _¡Fui un "famoso" actor en Unova!_

 _Durante mi viaje en la región Unova, nos encontramos con un aficionado al cine que deseaba ser un director famoso; tanto mis amigos Iris y Cilan como yo, lo ayudamos a desarrollar su idea. Fue muy entretenido, hicimos las escenografías, los disfraces, los efectos y actuamos los guiones de Luke. La primera película ganó el festival de Cine, y luego, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con Luke filmamos otra película que también fue un éxito._

 _Fue algo maravilloso, y también recordé las actuaciones del gimnasio celeste, debe sentirse igual de grandioso que actuar para una película, ¿no?_

Misty sonrió mientras guardaba la carta tras leerla.

—Ahora entiendo todo —dijo afirmando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones—, por eso Pikachu estaba actuando tan bien —lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada—, como siempre divirtiéndote en tus aventuras por el mundo… —cuando Ash pensó que Misty le iba a dar algún comentario sarcástico marca Misty, ésta solo sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Realmente me gustaría ver tus películas a ver que tan buen actor eres —Ok, ¿estaban jugando a quién sorprende más a quién? Porque ahora sí que Ash estaba sorprendido, ¿Misty quería ver sus películas? Realmente ella quería… Prácticamente sin pensar se puso de pie—. ¿Ash? —preguntó la chica pero su amigo no la miró.

—Enseguida regreso —y se fue dejándola completamente sola.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —observó la mochila que Ash había dejado y se preguntó si podría observar que había ahí dentro, o quizás algo más entretenido como que ver que le había escrito Ash en las otras cartas… Estuvo un par de minutos protestando contra su conciencia si lo hacía o no, pero cuando al fin decidió lanzar sus dedos a la mochila de Ash, el sonido del centro Pokémon la hizo asustar, era el llamado que indicaba que sus pokémon estaban recuperados. Se levantó del asiento justo cuando Ash llegaba corriendo por su mochila, la tomó y se la colocó en la espalda quitándole a Misty toda la esperanza de ver que había dentro de ella.

Cuando llegaron con la enfermera Joy, ellas le entregó a Pikachu y la pokébola de Milotic, pero les comentó algo que los dejó bastante sorprendidos.

—En la oreja derecha tenía micro partículas de hielo, ahora no le harían nada pero con el tiempo podría haberse convertido en una molestia para él. —tanto Misty como Ash estaban sumamente sorprendidos y Pikachu los miraba desafiante, como demostrando que él tenía razón y no era tanta actuación.

Con sus pokémon en mano, ambos amigos se pusieron camino de regreso al gimnasio Pokémon. Ash caminaba con las manos en la espalda y Misty, nuevamente, llevaba a Pikachu en sus brazos pero ahora iban conversando, Ash los ignoraba hasta que escuchó que Misty le preguntaba por las películas en las que actuaron al roedor.

—Así que si eres un pokémon actor —comentó haciendo apenar a Pikachu—, realmente me gustaría poder verlos… que lastima que…

—Las conseguí —la interrumpió Ash buscando en su bolsillo donde sacó un pequeño puerto USB, Misty detuvo los pasos y Ash se paró delante de ella—, cuando te dejé sola en el centro Pokémon, fui hasta una de las computadoras, me metí al sitio de Luke y las descargué —cerró sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa—, ¿quieres que la veamos?

—Estoy sorprendida —dijo la chica observando el USB.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ash mirándola con la ceja derecha arqueada— ¿De qué haya conseguido las películas?

—No solo eso… me sorprendió que hayas podido usar una computadora y descargar algo —Ash solo la miró de reojo y Misty rompió la tensión con una risa quitándole el USB de las manos—. Me encantará ver que tan buen actor eres —le indicó guiñándole el ojo derecho, aquello hizo que Ash se sonrojara un poco por lo que se corrió rápidamente para darle paso a Misty y reiniciar el camino al gimnasio—. Prepararemos un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz acarameladas y luego cerraremos el gimnasio… —envuelta en su nube de imaginación la pelirroja se adelantó— Voy a aprovechar y estrenar el Home Theater que compraron mis hermanas… Uy y de paso, si nos da el tiempo ver esa película que me regaló Violeta que es muy linda y… —Ash casi no le prestaba atención a lo que ella decía, estaba perdido entre los gestos de Misty y su agitado corazón.

…

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokémon se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo a oscuras y cerrado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Misty revisó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un manojo de llaves—. ¿Por qué Tracey habrá cerrado el gimnasio? —se preguntó en voz alta quitando los candados de la persiana, y antes de que finalmente se agachara a levantarlo, Ash lo hizo por ella—. Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa y Ash agradeció que estuviera anocheciendo y su rostro no pudiera verse bien.

Mientras Misty terminaba de abrir el gimnasio, Ash se maldecía mentalmente por la poca tranquilidad que tenía cerca de Misty, eso no podía ser bueno… o al menos eso creía él. Misty lo observaba por encima del hombro, lo veía debatir y sonrió con algo de ironía cuando se imaginó que ella pudiera ser la causa de aquello.

La líder prendió las luces del hall de entrada y se encontró con una enorme nota con un chibi avergonzado de Tracey, la despegó del panel de anuncio, la leyó y salió a buscar a su amigo que todavía estaba debatiendo contra el mismo.

—¡Ash! —éste solo volteó sin decir nada—. Tracey se fue.

—¿Qué? —gritó y se acercó a Misty para observar la nota que les había dejado,

 _«Amigos,_

 _el profesor Oak me llamó, me dijo que aprovechara la Luna Llena y viera si había posibilidades de obtener una roca lunar del Monte Luna. Así que como yo obedezco pasaré la noche ahí, nos vemos mañana en la mañana_ _»_

—Es raro —comentó Misty bajando la hoja y saliendo fuera del gimnasio para observar el cielo que estaba empezando a tornarse azul oscuro—, se supone que la luna llena es la próxima Semana.

—Ni idea —comentó Ash maldiciendo a su amigo mentalmente por dejarlo solo. ¿Por qué Tracey se confundiría en algo así? Siendo que él era un aficionado a las estrellas y todo eso—. Bueno —le extendió el brazo a Pikachu que no se había despegado de las piernas de su amiga—, creo que será mejor regresar al centro Pokémon, y vemos las películas mañana.

—Oh —susurró Misty algo decepcionada de aquella decisión—, bueno, si tienes que irte…

—Tracey no está, así que creo que es lo mejor —y tras decir eso el roedor que estaba en su hombro lo golpeo en la nuca—. Auch ¡Pikachu! —protestó, pero Pikachu solo miró el cielo, sin entender de que lo acusaba su entrenador.

—Ash… —susurró

—Dime…

—¿Y si te quedas? —ante aquella propuesta, Ash se puso tan tenso que Pikachu casi se cayó de su hombro, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Misty está vez, así que con un tono más tranquilo y con las manos ocultas tras ella, continuó—. Yo digo, habíamos pensado en palomitas de maíz, en películas… no sé… Antes que estar solo en el centro Pokémon, cuando podrías estar acompañado —corrió la mirada justo cuando Ash la había mirado. Al ver que no respondía, giró sobre sus pies—, bueno, siempre puedes decir no… No hay problema total, tengo el USB, puedo sentarme en el sillón del living a ver las películas hasta que me aburra de comer palomitas y…

—Misty...

—Y cuando ya me aburra de estar sola yo…

—¡Misty! —le gritó y la pelirroja dejó de hablar de manera nerviosa. Giró solo un poco para observar a Ash que para su sorpresa tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Me quedo.

—Oh no tienes que disculpar… —comentó sin importancia pero se detuvo cuando le cayó la ficha de lo que Ash había dicho—. Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

Ash sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

—Dije que ya estoy ansioso por probar tus palomitas de maíz azucaradas.


	6. Lluvia de Palomitas

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 25 de Junio de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Lluvia de Palomitas**

 **-.-.-.-**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad cuando por fin, Misty y Ash pudieron sentarse en el sillón de la sala del gimnasio Pokémon con una frazada y un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Mientras Misty tomaba un par de controles para encender la televisión, el reproductor de películas y el Home Theater, Ash simplemente la observaba, estaba impresionado con la resistencia de su amiga después de tantos quehaceres que realizó antes de poder sentarse con él en ese sillón, y más encima que aun le quedaban energías para hacer más cosas, como la fuente de palomitas que el muchacho tenía en sus manos.

—Eres maravillosa —se le escapó de los labios, causando que Misty lo mirara espantada y apagara rápidamente la luz con un control pequeño y evitar así, observar el rostro de su amigo—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente— No quise decir eso…. Digo, si eres maravillosa pero no quería yo…

—Cálmate —le pidió cerrando los ojos y esperando que la oscuridad de la habitación impidiera que Ash notara cuando le había afectado esas palabras—, ¿por qué pensaste eso?

—Pues es que te vi hacer tantas cosas, y no te ves cansada yo… —para evitar seguir hablando se llenó la boca con palomitas de maíz.

—¿Por las actividades en el gimnasio? —Ash no respondió pero si se escuchó un extraño ruido de aceptación salir de su boca llena—. No es tan difícil, es como si fuera una ama de casa… —observó la pantalla mientras buscaba la opción de puerto USB—, como mis hermanas pasan mucho tiempo fuera, a veces imaginó que soy una amorosa esposa que cuida de sus hijos, en mi caso, mis pokémon a la espera que su amado esposo regrese de su aventu… —quiso morderse la lengua por eso, pero rápidamente completo—, de su trabajo —se rio con algo de nervios—. Es increíble cómo se pasa el tiempo de esa forma…

—¿Y cómo buena esposa aprendiste a cocinar? —le preguntó Ash aún con algo de palomitas en su boca.

—Bueno, en un inicio vivía con comidas enlatadas y sopas instantáneas —se rió mientras cargaba el USB—, cuando nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta a tu regreso de Hoenn, tu mamá me dio el sermón de mi vida porque me encontró demasiado flaca, y entonces se empeñó en ayudarme. Ella siempre ha sido genial conmigo, así que me deje ayudar, y no es que cocine bien ahora, solo deje de experimentar y empecé a seguir recetas simples… aunque nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta que para la comida de los Pokémon si era muy buena ¡Todo por mis bebés! —afirmó dándole play a una de las pelis de Ash—, bueno, ya mucho de mí… veamos que tan buen actor eres —y se acomodó en el sofá para prestarle atención.

Mientras Misty miraba las películas, Ash solo la observaba y le acercaba el pote de palomitas cuando ella extendía la mano; el simple hecho de que estuviera tan metida en la película y no dijera nada comenzó a preocuparlo tanto que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y no solo era su silencio, sino que también, notó que el perfil de la líder de gimnasio iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, se le hacía tan perfecto que podría mirarlo toda su vida...

Cuando la película terminó, Misty se acomodó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos, aquello era un mal presagio para el entrenador.

—Ash —y cuando fue mencionado, las palomitas que tenía a su cargo salieron volando por todos lados—. ¡Oye! —no llegó a reaccionar y ya tenía la mirada asesina de Misty fija en él por el desastre de palomitas que había dejado.

—¡Lo… yo lo siento! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y luego se agachó para volver a colocar las palomitas dentro del pote.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —lo regañó, pero él seguía agachado juntando lo que había desparramado—. ¡Ahora tendré que ir a hacer más para ver la película que me recomendaron mis hermanas! —gruñó por tener que ir a preparar más.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó una vez más avergonzado.

—¡Ya no importa! —aspiró profundo y cerrando los ojos mencionó una vez más a su amigo.

—¿Qué Misty? —preguntó sin mirarla, por temor a ser nuevamente regañado.

—Tenías razón, eres un excelente actor

Y cuando un sorprendido Ash levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja, ella ya había salido del lugar. Suspiró con resignación y siguió levantando las palomitas del suelo, cuando ya no le quedaba ninguna, se levantó contento por su logro y nuevamente todas palomitas saltaron de sus manos.

—Creo que —sonó tras él—, debo dejar de hablarte de pronto, estás como muy susceptible.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —preguntó casi con los labios pegados, mientras trataba de que su corazón bajara de su garganta, se giró y la vio, realmente lucia apenada y se apretaba el labio inferior con los dientes. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar los pensamientos que querían nublarle el juicio y aspiró profundamente.

—Venía a decirte, que busques la película que me regaló Violeta mientras hago más palomitas —le indicó una pila de cd's al lado de la pantalla de televisión—, debe estar ahí, se llama "El conjuro de Amor" creo —y tras dar las indicaciones, volvió a dejar a Ash solo.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? —se quejó el entrenador mirando hacia ambos lados desesperado—. ¡Tienes que calmarte de una buena vez! —le pidió a su corazón colocando la mano derecha en su pecho—. Tranquilo… —se susurró y volvió a recoger las palomitas esta vez de una forma más rápida para poder buscar la película con tiempo.

Misty estaba en la cocina esperando que el maíz empezara a sonar, pero su mente no estaba ahí, se había quedado en la sala junto a Ash, tratando de comprender a donde quería llegar su amigo con todo lo que estaba pasando y sucediendo. Recordó la imagen de Ash en la primera película que vio y sonrió de lado.

—Sin duda no solo es buen actor —afirmó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el mango de la sartén para ayudar que se crearan las palomitas—, también se veía fantástico vestido de caballero… —volvió a sonreír—, pero no tiene por qué saber eso…

Mientras Ash examinaba los cd's, encontró el DVD señalado, Misty volvió a entrar pero esta vez golpeando la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar para anunciar su arribo y no volver a asustar a su amigo.

—Está bien Misty, pasa —Ash se encontraba colocando el DVD en el reproductor.

—¿Encontraste la película que te dije? —le preguntaba Misty mientras se acomodaba en el sillón esperando a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, así le entregaría el pote con las nuevas palomitas.

—Sí, era una de las primeras —respondió tomando el pote de palomitas, mientras volvía a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba antes.

—Bien, entonces veamos que tal es —Misty tomó el control del reproductor para que la película comenzara— No vayas a tirar esas palomitas, ¿Entendido?

—S…, si, no lo haré —Ash la observaba nervioso, la mirada seria de Misty lo intimidaba.

La película dio inicio mientras Misty acomodaba el volumen, pocos minutos habían pasado del inicio de la película y Ash ya estaba confundido.

—Me pregunto, ¿Qué tiene que ver la muñeca con el conjuro de amor?

—Ash… —Misty giró un poco su cabeza y tomando unas cuantas palomitas le respondió— Estoy viendo lo mismo que tú, ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero no le encuentro el sentido —Ash tomó un puñado de palomitas y se lo llevó a la boca.

Misty volvió a centrar su mirada en la película, pero ella tampoco entendía el porqué de esa muñeca.

—¿Estás seguro que es la película que te dije? —observó a su amigo con una de sus cejas arqueadas, tan despistado era que seguro se había confundido de cd.

—Claro, en la cajita decía "El conjuro"— Ash le explicaba tomando otro puñado de palomitas y justo cuando decía eso en la pantalla de la televisión aparecía el título de la película— ¡Lo ves!

—Ya, ya, veamos entonces que pasa —Misty se acomodó en el sillón y siguieron viendo la película, ella estaba segura que sus hermanas le habían contado otra cosa, pero conociéndolas seguro le contaron sobre otra película de título parecido.

Dicha película continuó su curso, a medida que transcurrían las escenas Ash se confundía más y más.

—¡Se murió el Growlithe! —exclamó espantado— Y, ¿Qué tienen que ver ahora las cosas poseídas? —el entrenador se movió tan rápido que provocó que Misty se asustara.

—¡ASH! —lo regañó— ¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento es que me sorprendió —se rascó la nuca apenado por la situación—. Pero aún sigo confundido —susurró volviendo a tomar palomitas.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Sigamos viendo, a ver qué pasa —Misty tomó un puñado de palomitas y comenzó a comerlas, concentrando –nuevamente- su atención en la película.

La película siguió su curso, al pasar los minutos ambos amigos dedujeron que no era una película romántica, sino más bien una que parecía de terror, no era muy espantosa, pero el hecho de estar solos en el gimnasio, con todas las luces apagadas y algún que otro pequeño ruido, provocaban que ambos se sobresaltaran por cualquier cosa, Misty tomaba -con algo de fuerza- el brazo de Ash y éste trataba de hacerse el valiente, pero le ganó el miedo provocado tanto por la película como por las pequeñas reacciones de Misty.

La escena que veían en ese momento sin dudas los tenía muy a la expectativa, estaban tan concentrados en la película que no notaron una sombra que se asomaba por la puerta que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina, un golpe que se convinó con el golpe de la película llamó su atención.

—¿Ash? —susurró Misty abrazándose al brazo de su amigo.

—Di…, dime —Ash volvió a ponerse nervioso, la inquietud que sentía por la cercanía de Misty no se le había pasado del todo y sumándole lo de la película, se podía decir que estaba algo espantado.

—¿Q… qué fue eso? —Misty también estaba en la misma situación que él.

Ash iba a responder pero unos nuevos golpecitos se lo prohibieron, volvieron a mirar la televisión y justo en el momento en que la actriz de la película se llevaba el susto de su vida, producto de la sorpresa que se encontraba en su armario, una pequeña figura amarilla apareció de la nada impresionando tanto al par de amigos, que las palomitas volvieran a volar por toda la sala de estar acompañadas de un grito tan fuerte por parte de ambos que se acoplaban con los de la película; gracias a eso la pequeña figura también se asustó y comenzó a correr en dirección al sillón asustando aún más a los entrenadores quienes saltaron del sillón.

Ash a uno de sus lados y Misty al otro, pero la pequeña figura seguía corriendo mientras gritaba ahora con dirección a Misty la cual corrió hasta la cocina; al llegar prendió una de las luces que permitía ver un poco en la sala de estar, así pudo divisar entre las sombras que se trataba de su Pokémon pato, el cual corrió hasta donde ella estaba derramando lágrimas y se abrazó a sus piernas aterrado. Misty lejos de la preocupación, convirtió en un par de parpadeos su miedo por enojo, movió fuertemente su pierna mandando a volar a Psyduck contra Ash causando que caiga al suelo adolorido.

—¡Psyduck! —Misty gritó enojada y apretando ambos puños caminó hasta donde Ash y Psyduck se encontraban tirados— ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarnos así? ¡Pato tonto!

—Ya Misty, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito. —Ash se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza y tomando a Psyduck en sus brazos—. Además, míralo está más asustado que nosotros.

—Si tienes razón, aun así ¡No debió aparecerse así! —Misty tomó al Pokémon pato y se lo llevó de nuevo a su lugar.

Cuando volvió vio que Ash se encontraba levantando las palomitas del suelo.

—Déjalo —Misty se acercó a él provocando que otra vez botara las pocas palomitas que había juntado— ¡Ay Arceus! Deja Ash, mañana lo limpio —Misty se tomó su frente resignada y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

—¿Continuamos viendo la película? —Ash se sentó a su lado tomando el control del reproductor.

—No gracias, fueron muchas cosas por hoy —le respondió Misty incorporándose un poco y robándole de un rápido movimiento el control de la televisión— Mejor veamos que hay en la televisión.

Quitó la opción de video y se puso a cambiar de canales para ver que encontraba de bueno. Si bien, su mente estaba planeando miles de formas de vengarse de Violeta por la película, se detuvo cuando sintió que algo tibio tocaba su mano y se la bajaba. Observó la mano sobre la de ella, luego a Ash que miraba la pantalla bastante emocionado y por último, la pantalla para ver porque su zapping hacia sido interrumpido.

—¿Enredados? —preguntó Misty sin poder creer que Ash la detuviera por una película de Disney, y menos de princesas.

—¡Amo a ese Rapidash! —comentó como única respuesta, Misty miró como el Pokémon peleaba con el personaje masculino, ella ya había visto esa película pero le llamaba mucho la atención el por qué quería verla. Para su suerte, Ash respondió sin necesidad de preguntas—. Es la película favorita de Bonnie, cada vez que estábamos aburridos, le pedía a Clemont que la pusiera.

Misty no dijo nada más, pero que hablara de sus compañeros de viaje siempre le provocaba algo raro en su corazón, se limitó a continuar la película, ya que no faltaba mucho para que termine.

—¡La parte de ahora es una parte muy tierna! —comentó el joven entrenador, Misty lo miró con una ceja derecha arqueada. ¿En qué momento le habían cambiado a Ash?

—Recuerdo que Bonnie había querido que Serena y yo hagamos esa parte del bote —comentó entre risas, pero la pelirroja no le encontraba la risa al imaginarse a Ash y a la misteriosa Serena que tanto él admiraba en la cocina en esa escena, y cuando armó la perfecta escena entre ellos, se pegó en la frente con ambas manos para quitarse eso de su mente—. ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada —respondió entre dientes, aún con ambas palmas pegadas en su frente—, no pasa nada.

—Pero como no me sabía en ese entonces el dialogo tan bien como Clemont, terminaron Clemont y Serena recreando la escena para Bonnie —recordó la escena de sus amigos al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba la misma en la televisión. Misty no comentó más nada, así que la miró de reojo, solo estaba de brazos cruzados observando con molestia la pantalla mientras los personajes se confesaban a través de aquella canción.

 _«Quizás no le gusta la película»_ pensó Ash, cuando la madre de Rapunzel entró en escena, sintió un ligero peso sobre el hombro derecho, miró hacia la derecha y se encontró a Misty apoyada en él, se había quedado dormida _«¿Qué hago?»_ se dijo en su mente, buscó una forma de moverse sin despertarla, pero la líder de gimnasio se aferró a su brazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón que comenzaron a acelerarse y suspiró. Movió sus pies para levantar la frazada del piso y se la echó encima de ambos.


	7. Especial

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 12 de Julio de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Especial**

 **-.-.-.-**

Sin duda alguna, la pelirroja comenzó a despertar con una hermosa sensación en el cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan anímica por sentir el sol en su rostro, parpadeó un par de veces para acomodar los ojos a la claridad de día y se extrañó al ver que aún estaba en la sala, se movió un poco más y la sorpresa que se llevó fue aún mayor. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para no gritar, y se calmó al ver lo tranquilo que lucía el entrenador pese a la incómoda forma en la que se había dormido. Sonrió de lado pero cuando quiso levantarse, se vio imposibilitada, ya que Ash la tenía tomada de la mano y a su vez de la cintura. El color rojo inundó sus mejillas por aquella posición tan íntima entre ellos dos. Apretó los labios y lentamente fue liberándose del agarre para poder levantarse.

Ash la soltó pero rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón, ella sonrió.

—Esto se siente como en mis sueños —susurró la pelirroja y tras acomodar la frazada sobre Ash, se agachó quedando a la altura del moreno—, siempre me imaginaba lo que se sentiría volver a ver tu rostro al despertar —apoyó su mejilla en el puño izquierdo y siguió observándolo—. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir por mí? Creí que me iba a volver anciana esperándote… y ahora —movió su mejilla hacia el puño derecho—, me llegas de esta forma, ¿cartas? ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! No sabía que podía ser tan romántico, Ketchum —se rio sola y se levantó para no despertarlo—. En mis sueños, me despertaba a tu lado, y luego te iba a preparar un rico desayuno… Mmm —frunció los labios—, ¿qué podría preparar para que se sorprenda y no muera intoxicado? —y pensando que hacer, giró sobre sus pies hacia la cocina.

Cuando Ash despertó, le costó recordar cómo había llegado ahí, se refregó ambos ojos mientras pensaba que había sucedido en la noche, se sintió acalorado al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. No solo que Misty se había quedado dormida sobre él, si no lo que había sentido al verla dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado, como lucía relajada, y como su mente había comenzado a ponerle palabras a su agitado corazón.

 _«Cada vez que te observo mejor, te encuentro más linda»_

Le había susurrado sin siquiera darse cuenta de la importancia de aquellas palabras, fue por eso que había decidido descubrir si lo que había escrito aquella vez, era una respuesta y no una pregunta, y estaba cada vez más seguro que era una respuesta. Pero antes de saltarse algún paso, tenía que dar seis pasos más, las cartas. Solo cuando las cartas estuvieran liberadas, él iba a poder responderse con certeza que era lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga.

Se levantó del sillón, dobló a la mitad la frazada para dejarla en el respaldo y se fue a buscar a su amiga.

Cuando la encontró en la cocina, ésta se encontraba de espaldas, preparando dos platos que él supuso que sería el desayuno, frunció los labios al ver la mesa con dos platos llenos de fruta picada y un vaso con leche para cada uno. Cuando la pelirroja giró con los platos con las tortillas de huevo, se quedó tan impresionada por la imagen de Ash frente a ella, que le dio hipo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la pelirroja dejaba los platos en la mesa para apoyarse ambas manos en el pecho.

—Si —hipo—, creo que —hipo— estaré bien —hipo.

—Deberías tomar agua —se apresuró a tomar la taza sobre la mesa para llenarla de agua de la llave—, bébelo.

—Ok —se llenó la boca con agua y la tragó de forma tosca para que se le calmara, pero se ahogó con ella.

—¿De veras, estás bien? —Ash comenzó a golpearle la espalda para que ésta pudiera volver a respirar.

—Sí, ahora si —aspiró profundamente y le indicó a Ash los platos sobre la mesa—, está servido, come antes de que se enfrié.

—De acuerdo —ambos se sentaron a comer en total silencio, aunque no era para nada un silencio incómodo, ambos se miraban y sonreían sin razón aparente, solo se sentían contentos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Misty extendió los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse y se puso de pie.

—¡Es hora de que los pokémon coman también! —le indicó a su amigo, para que la acompañara a entregarle la comida.

Mientras Ash llenaba los pote con comida Pokémon, Misty lo iba repartiendo con sus pokémon, pero el cansancio que generó el trabajo más lo caluroso que se sentía el día, Ash no tuvo mejor idea que quitarse su chaleco y quedarse en camiseta musculosa, justamente a Misty se le ocurrió girar hacia él, en el momento que con el antebrazo se secaba la transpiración de su frente.

La pelirroja de pronto, sentía la garganta seca, y su corazón empezó a galopar de una manera anormal, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Ash que trastabilló desde la escalera en donde estaba parada y para su suerte, Ash reaccionó tan rápido que soltando la bolsa con comida, la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Misty, estás bien? —la líder solo tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y no se animaba a abrirlos—. ¿Misty?

—Estoy bien —fue lo único que dijo aun en brazos de Ash. Éste la bajó para que no pudiera oír lo agitado que se sentía su corazón—. Ya terminamos, así que creo que me bañaré —informó aún con los ojos cerrados— tú puedes hacerlo en el baño del cuarto al final del pasillo, hay toallas limpias —y sin esperar respuesta de Ash salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó? —acomodó el saco de comida pokémon y luego de guardar las cosas se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Misty estaba con Pikachu en la piscina, tenía los pies en el agua y traía puesto un vestido floreado que para desgracia de Ash, la hacía lucir mucho más llamativa.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Ash dando un aplauso mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, pero ésta no habló, simplemente cerró la boca e infló las mejillas—. ¿Qué? —se apresuró a llegar a ella y vio como sus hombros sufrían pequeños espasmos—. ¿De nuevo el hipo? —Misty aguantando el aire, afirmó. Pikachu la miraba con curiosidad, y luego miró a su entrenador ¿Qué se había perdido? — Y yo que te traía otra carta —comentó con pesar. La líder ante eso, soltó el aire de golpe y le extendió la mano—. ¿Qué?

—¡Dame! —le pidió con insistencia de su mano.

—Ok —sacó de su bolsillo la carta—, a ver qué opinas de ella.

Misty tomó la carta y sin perder tiempo la abrió. Con solo leer el título de la carta, observó a su amigo, pero Ash no la miraba, seguramente porque sentía pena por lo que había estaba escrito.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, cinco:_

 _Aunque sea un buen actor, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… como las Lágrimas._

 _Hace tiempo atrás y tras el termino de cada viaje, fue necesario que mi camino y el de mis compañeros de región se dividiera para que cada uno pudiera seguir persiguiendo su sueño. Cuando conocí a May era una niña insegura y sin mucha determinación pero cuando quiso irse porque deseaba ponerse a prueba, me sentí muy feliz por ella; Dawn siempre quiso ser como su madre, y cuando nos separamos también me alegré por sus avances. Con Cilan e Iris prácticamente fue una despedida simple, ambos se fueron a Johto y creo que estaba muy metido ya en ir a Kalos que no pensé en que no los vería más. De Kalos, prácticamente huir de los chicos por una serie de sucesos pos liga…"_

Misty dejó de leer para observar a Ash confundida, pero éste seguía sin mirarla, por lo que volvió a continuar con la carta.

"… _Cuando me separé de Brock, ¿lo recuerdas? Solo fue un apretón de manos la primera vez, y con Tracey digamos que siempre sabíamos que se iba a quedar en pueblo Paleta, a eso iba pero contigo fue todo tan diferente… ¿Por qué fue diferente? ¿Por qué mientras te alejabas de mí para estar en esta ciudad, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin control? En ese entonces, me preguntaba, ¿Por qué? Ahora, creo que desde ese entonces siempre fuiste alguien especial en mi vida"._

—Ash —Misty sin siguiera doblar la hoja, se paró y cuando Ash la miró quedó paralizado con lo que sucedió a continuación, los brazos de Misty rodearon su cuello y sintió junto a él, el calor que emitía su amiga. Lo estaba abrazando—, tú también eres alguien muy especial en mi vida Ash —le susurró la joven acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador—, gracias por ser un amigo para mí cuando no confiaba en nadie.

Ash simplemente sonrió y llevó las manos temblorosas a la espalda de su amiga.

—Misty… —ambos se separaron pero no lo suficiente para cortar el contacto físico que tenían—, yo…

—Ejem —el sonido acompañado por una falsa tos, hizo que ambos amigos se separaran de golpe.

—¡Tracey! —exclamaron ambos al ver al observador que traía uno de sus cuadernos en mano.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó avergonzada la pelirroja acomodándose una de las mangas de su vestido.

—Lo suficiente para hacer esto —les dijo mostrándoles un rápido boceto de ellos dos abrazados.

—¡Tracey! —Misty le regresó la carta a Ash, apretó los puños y se abalanzó sobre el observador para golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero el asistente del profesor Oak, la esquivaba ágilmente escudándose en el dibujo.

Ash simplemente estaba en la misma posición en la que fue dejado, observando como su amiga sonreía enormemente persiguiendo a Tracey, y sintiendo como en su pecho, el corazón no lograba calmarse producto de aquel abrazo.

…

Ash estaba sentado al lado de la mesa observando nuevamente como Misty y Tracey peleaban en un mundo aparte, el joven entrenador no entendía muy bien a que iba la pelea pero Tracey se veía demasiado feliz, aquello provocó una sensación ácida en la boca del muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Ahora sabía que eran celos, y seguía sin gustarle, para nada esa sensación.

—¡Ya me cansé de pelear contigo Tracey, haz lo que quieras! —protestó la pelirroja cayendo en la silla frente a Ash.

—¡Genial! —festejó el observador volviendo a tomar su cuadernillo para continuar con el dibujo de ellos dos abrazados que había quedado en un puro boceto sin forma definida.

—¿Ash? —el mencionado miró a su amiga que empezó a acariciar al roedor que saltó a su regazo—. ¿Por qué huiste de Kalos? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?

—No es algo que necesites saber todavía —respondió el entrenador sin medir la rudeza de sus palabras.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó molesta la chica—. Me dices que soy una persona especial en tu vida y no quieres contarme.

—No mezcles las cosas Misty —le sonrió causándole confusión a la líder de gimnasio—, dije todavía. No es algo que pueda decirte aún, pero cuando llegue el momento entenderás todo.

—¿Por qué actúas tan enigmático? —sinceramente, ella ya no entendía que era lo que Ash pretendía lograr con todo eso.

—No es que sea enigmático Misty —le dijo sin mirarla—, solo estoy tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, estoy tratando de entenderme antes de poder explicar lo que sucede.

—Es por eso que viniste a Ciudad Celeste en vez de ir a pueblo Paleta —preguntó y cuando Ash la observó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—Así es —afirmó—, siento que estoy más cómodo aquí, que siendo atosigado por preguntas de parte de mi madre.

En eso, una risotada hizo que el clima entre ellos dos se rompiera, buscaron al causante y se encontrar a un Tracey riéndose con alevosía de su logro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ash levantándose hacia su amigo.

—Terminé una gran obra de arte, algo que mis ojos no olvidaran jamás que sucedió…

—Qué tanto… —pero Ash se vio silenciado cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el dibujo del observador.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —el dibujo era como si una fotografía hubiera captado el momento exacto en que Misty había abrazado a Ash.

—¿Eso… es por lo que peleabas con Misty? —tras la afirmación de Tracey, Ash tomó el cuaderno con sus manos para observarlo con detenimiento.

—Me quedo maravilloso —Misty invadida por la curiosidad chocó su cuerpo contra el de Ash para tomar el cuadro y quedó paralizada ante lo que vio.

¿ _Así se verían realmente en ese momento o habría algo de maldad de su amigo en aquel dibujo?_

Tracey guardó su lápiz en un estuche y poniéndose de pie, le quitó el dibujo a Misty.

—Solo lo cambie un poco —dijo, y ambos amigos suspiraron aliviados de que se notara algo más como en esos trazos—, es que prácticamente se podía ver corazoncitos en sus cabezas y no quería algo tan cursi para mi dibujo.

—¡Tracey! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero el observador riéndose se acercó al refrigerador a preparar algo para comer.

Nadie dijo más nada, y dejaron el tema hasta ahí.


	8. Melancolía

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 26 de Julio de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Melancolía**

 **-.-.-.-**

La mesa estaba servida para que los tres amigos almorzaran a gusto, había varias bayas picadas que Misty no recordaba tener en el gimnasio. Pinchó con un tenedor, un trozo de una baya Lichi y la observó antes de llevarla a su boca, era picante, pero terminó con un sabor dulce en la boca, miró a su amigo y decidió interrumpir el silencio del almuerzo con una pregunta hacia el observador.

—¿Conseguiste estas bayas mientras hacías tu reporte de Luna Llena en el Monte Luna? —Tracey la miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, encontré varias de ellas mientras hacia mi investigación Lunar —respondió, y Ash que se vio confundido por la pregunta de Misty, la miró y luego preguntó.

—¿No que anoche no hubo luna llena? —ante aquello Tracey se acomodó rápido en su asiento como si estuviera pensando una buena excusa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

—¿A dónde fuiste realmente Tracey? —preguntó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, mientras volvía a tomar un trozo de baya Lichi.

—Es que… bueno…

Tracey lucía tan nervioso que Ash sintió algo de compasión por su amigo quien -en sí- le había regalado la oportunidad para poder dar un paso gigantesco en su camino a descifrar sus sentimientos, así que decidió intervenir.

—¡Misty, ¿quieres leer otra de las cartas?! —le preguntó a la chica, quien encantada desvió su atención de Tracey hacia el entrenador Pokémon.

—¡Claro! —extendió ambas manos hacia Ash para que éste pudiera darle la siguiente carta, pero el entrenador recordó que no tenía la mochila a mano, por lo que se levantó y camino a la sala llevándose a Tracey con él.

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —preguntó éste, ante el movimiento de Ash mientras buscaba la carta que le daría a Misty.

—No sé a dónde te fuiste anoche, pero realmente avance bastante en cuanto a entender porque estoy aquí…

—¿De verdad? —dijo sorprendido. Realmente no podía creer lo que oía.

—Si —observó los cinco sobres que aún tenía en su poder—, creo entender porque su rostro apareció en ese momento en mi cabeza… —dejó cuatro de los sobres en su mochila y miró el que decía seis. Tracey se acercó a Ash y puso su mano derecha en el hombro del muchacho.

—Me alegra ver que al menos una noche bastó para que pudieras avanzar.

—Anoche mi corazón estaba enloquecido —llevó la mano que tenía el sobre a su pecho—, era como si estuviera conectado a ella, cuando se alejaba se tranquilizaba pero cuando la tenía cerca era como si sintiera el galope de un Rapidash en mi pecho.

—Cielos amigo, creo que no solo te gusta Misty, estás enamorado de ella.

Ash lo miró casi petrificado porque una cosa era sospecharlo y otra era ponerle palabras al acto. Pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó hacia la cocina nuevamente.

—Mejor regresemos con Misty —Tracey sonrió y siguió al moreno. Cuando regresaron a la cocina, Misty estaba con las mejillas infladas—. ¿De nuevo el hipo? —preguntó Ash sentándose al lado de la chica quien afirmaba con la cabeza—. ¿Y ahora? —Misty señaló el plato de bayas completamente vacío—. ¿Las bayas? —apenada volvió a afirmar, Ash solo sonrió por la expresión de su amiga—. A ver si con esto se te pasa el hipo —le dio la carta que fue tomada por entusiasmo por la chica.

—¡Gracias! —hipo— A ver que —hipo— pusiste ahora —hipo.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, seis:_

 _He obtenido muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de mi lado, estos son mis logros sin ti"_

—¿Qué? —gritó enfadada porque el cambio en la carta, ¿ _Cómo de algo tan lindo saltaba a algo tan egocéntrico?_

—¡Ja! —festejó Ash—. ¡Te quité el hipo de nuevo! —pero tras la mirada tenebrosa de la líder se quedó callado y pronto, se vio tumbado en el suelo.

—A ver que tanto hiciste sin mí, bocón —bufó la joven observando el papel que tenía frente a ella.

" _Durante este tiempo en el que no has viajado conmigo, he conseguido treinta y nueve insignias, he atrapado más de veintiséis Pokémon y he sido capaz de llegar al segundo lugar en la liga Kalos"_

Misty terminó de leer la carta y realmente sentía muchas ganas de matar al entrenador por aquella egocéntrica escritura, pero por otro lado, se sintió un poco triste y un tanto melancólica. Triste porque Ash -sin duda- había estado muy bien sin ella, melancólica por haberse perdido cada uno de esos logros que con tanta énfasis le recalcaba el entrenador Pokémon.

Observó como Ash era ayudado por Tracey, mientras éste parecía regañarlo, aunque no entendiera porqué… Por alguna extraña razón ninguna de las palabras de sus amigos llegaba a sus oídos, simplemente se levantó y salió de ahí con rumbo a la piscina.

—¡Es que confundiste en el orden! —le gritó Tracey sin percatarse de la salida de la pelirroja.

—No me confundí, está es la cosa número seis, mis logros sin ella —recalcó sin entender porque Tracey seguía con lo mismo.

—¡No le puedes estampar en la cara a una persona todo lo que lograste sin ella luego de decirle que es importante para ti! —protestó el observador.

—¿Ah no? —confundido llevó las manos a su cintura—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque es como decirle, eres especial pero no te necesito para conseguir lo que anhelo! —le explicó Tracey y Ash al fin comprendió el porqué.

—Pero esa no era la idea, ¿verdad que sabes eso? —volteó hacia Misty—. ¿Dónde está? —ante aquello Tracey también notó la falta femenina en la cocina.

Ambos buscaron a la dueña del recinto, pero no la encontraron en otro lugar más que en la piscina, tenía los pies en el agua y acariciaba a su Milotic que tenía su cabeza recostada a un lado de ella. Ash trató de avanzar, pero Tracey se lo prohibió.

—¿Qué? —lo miró y éste solo le negó con la cabeza.

—No la embarres otra vez —le susurró—, voy a estar en el centro Pokémon. Solo te quedan cuatro cartas, deberías apurarte y no demorar tanto, si al final ya sabes la respuesta.

—Pero Tracey… —trató de excusarse, pero no consiguió que el observador se detuviera y simplemente saliera del gimnasio Pokémon. Ash bajó la mirada hacia la carta que tenía en las manos y la releyó. Quizás había usado muy mal los términos en esa carta, guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su chaleco y se encaminó decidido hacia Misty—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó.

—Si —respondió, pero seguía con su mirada en el agua mientras acariciaba con inercia la cabeza de su pokémon.

—¿Estás enojada por la carta? —quiso saber mientras se sentaba a la derecha de su amiga, cerró los ojos y simplemente le dijo—. Realmente lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Misty levantó los hombros y resopló—. ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por seguir tus sueños? ¿Por avanzar sin mirar atrás? ¿Por qué tuviste la suerte de poder recorrer maravillosas tierras y conocer nuevas personas? ¿Sientes haber ganado medallas y atrapado pokémon? —aquellas preguntas fueron lanzadas tan rápido que Ash apenas si pudo comprender el ataque—. No sientas por mí lo que has vivido… No estoy enojada —negó con la cabeza y lo miró—, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has avanzado mientras yo he estado encerrada en este lugar.

—Misty yo… —apretó los labios para medir bien lo que iba a decirle y no arruinarlo como le había pedido Tracey—, no escribí esa carta con el afán de ofenderte ni nada por el estilo —relajó los hombros y también miró hacia un punto en el agua—, es solo que quería que supieras todo lo que había hecho durante este tiempo…

—Si lo entendí, Ash, tranquilo, estoy bien —se puso de pie y se alejó dejando al entrenador solo con Milotic.

—Ella no está bien, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a la serpiente marina que negó con la cabeza antes de sumergirse una vez más en el agua.

Ash pasó prácticamente toda la tarde persiguiendo a la chica que con una sonrisa se alejaba de él con un simple «nada», realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse del actuar de la muchacha y se odiaba por haber escrito esa carta… ¡Si antes de ella estaba perfectamente!

Se sacudió el cabello con ambas manos de lo frustrado que estaba, Pikachu trató de animarlo, pero no logró conseguir mucho.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor que se enojara y me golpeara por último? —le preguntó al roedor como si eso fuera una lógica normal—. ¿Por qué está así? ¿Por qué? —resopló aún más frustrado y salió del gimnasio a buscar a Tracey, pero se arrepintió a medio camino. Se le había ocurrido algo y esperaba que fuera bien recibido por la líder.

Caía la noche en el recinto de combate cuando Pikachu fue a buscar a Misty a su habitación donde se había encerrado todo el resto del día. Ésta sorprendida por la desesperación de Pikachu, salió de su cuarto y persiguió a Pikachu cuando éste comenzó a correr hacia la piscina del gimnasio. Pero quedó realmente sorprendida cuando se encontró a Ash frente a una enorme caja negra y una silla.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó acercándose con algo de miedo.

—No sé bien que es lo que pasa —dijo Ash con una sonrisa—, pero te puedo apostar que puedo sacarte una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué vamos a apostar? —Misty se cruzó de brazo y arqueó la ceja derecha esperando ver que le ofrecía su amigo.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que él otro quiera —propuso extendiendo su mano—, ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Me gusta esa idea! —estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero colocó la cara seria para aceptar la mano de Ash—. ¡Veamos que te traes!

—¡Siéntate y observa! —Ash se volvió a parar tras la caja negra mientras Misty tomaba asiento—. ¡Te mostraré uno de mis grandiosos trucos! —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras el entrenador movía sus manos sobre la gran caja—. ¡Puedo manejar tanta magia que puedo caminar por las paredes! —prometió elevando las manos.

—Eso quiero verlo —dijo Misty acomodándose en la silla.

—¡ Y lo verás! —Ash se acercó decidido a la pared más cercana y puso un pie en la pared y no tardó en poner el otro quedando de forma paralela al suelo.

—¡Wow! —sorprendida se movió en la silla ante aquel truco—. ¡Eso fue genial!

—¡Y no es todo! —dio un par de pasos más sin caerse, pero al tercer paso, cayó de golpe contra el piso—. Si... creo que era todo —susurró adolorido.

—¿Estás bien? —Misty se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien, no es nada! —le indicó separándose de ella—. Solo que no tenía tanto poder de concentración, es por eso que me caí.

—Ok, haré que te creo —se dijo a si misma volviendo a sentarse— ¿Qué harás ahora?

—¡Te mostraré como puedo hacer fuego! —le informó muy emocionado.

—Ash, no caeré en ese truco viejo… —pero Ash no la escuchó le dio un golpecito a la caja, pero no pasó nada.

—¿Eh? —Ash comenzó a mover aún más la caja, pero nada pasaba—. ¿Qué rayos? —movió de golpe la caja y un lanzallamas le atacó la mano—. ¡Ah! —comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde ir hasta que se acercó a la piscina y hundió la mano en el líquido incoloro y suspiró. Misty estaba con los labios apretados para no caer en la tentación de reírse de la torpeza de su amigo.

—Te dije que eso no iba a funcionar —le respondió volviéndose a cruzar de brazos mientras pensaba en que le pediría a Ash que hiciera cuando ella ganara.

El entrenador sacó la mano del agua y la miró de reojo, no se iba a dejar derrotar por ella… ¡Eso nunca!

—¿No te he sorprendido?

—Nop —respondió haciendo explotar la P.

—Te quiero ver ahora —buscó algo al lado de la caja y se acercó a ella—. ¡Toma esto!

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sorprendida tomando el sobre que Ash le entregó.

—La carta número siete… Lee a ver si no te sorprendo ahora…

Desconfiada abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer:

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, siete:_

 _Soy un guardián Aura,_

 _¿Te preguntarás qué es eso? Pues, durante mi segundo recorrido en Kanto, descubrí que tengo el poder de manejar el aura que tengo en mi cuerpo y puedo usarlo de distintas maneras, en mis viajes he aprendido más de ella, y he llegado a controlarlo."_

—¿Guardián Aura? —y cuando Misty levantó sus ojos verdes azulados del papel hacia su amigo vio como éste juntaba una energía celeste entre sus manos— ¿Ash?

—Esto es el aura —le presentó mientras aumentaba la esfera que tenía entre sus manos—. Y con ella puedo hacer esto —la elevó y la soltó hacia arriba donde luego creó una más chica y la lanzó aún más rápido, haciéndolas colisionar para generar una especie de fuegos artificiales celestes dentro del recinto.

—¡Wow! —exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía ante aquel bello acto.

—¡Sonreíste, Gané! —festejó Ash elevando el puño como si fuera vencido una batalla.

—¡Yo no sonreí! —negó la chica, pero Ash le negó con la cabeza.

—Se buena perdedora Misty —sonrió con los ojos cerrados— que ya tengo pensado lo que quiero que hagas por mí.

—¡No es justo! —protestó— ¡Ninguno de los trucos con tus pokémon me hizo reír! —lo señaló molesta—. Yo no sabía que podías hacerlo, eso es trampa.

—Lo siento Sirenita, pero nunca dije que métodos usaría, solo dije que te iba a ser sonreír y lo conseguí.

—Bien —consintió resoplando—, tú ganaste, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—No es nada difícil —adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella y se detuvo muy cerca de su amiga—, te lo iba a pedir como favor, pero ahora que gané, tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no.

—Ya dime —lo apuró ya que la cercanía por algún motivo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Quiero que olvides lo de las cartas de hoy, fue tonto de mi parte contarte todo lo que gané mientras tú no estabas…

—Pero yo…

—Yo no quiero —siguió sin permitirle el habla— que estés mal o sientas que no has podido participar en nada de esas cosas que he conseguido por estar aquí adentro. Todos tenemos responsabilidades distintas porque así es nuestra vida, pero hoy Misty —la tomó por los hombros—, hoy después de muchas promesas incumplidas estoy aquí, hoy estoy aquí Misty y quiero que solo pienses en eso, y dejemos las cosas pasadas, en el pasado que es donde deben estar.

—Ash… —susurró shockeada por aquellas palabras, quizás para Ash no tuvieran el mismo significado que para ella, pero le habían llegado a su corazón.

—¡Anda! —le pidió sonriendo—. Quiero a la Misty con la que me reencontré de nuevo —sonrió de lado e inclinó un poco hacia la derecha su cabeza buscando la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Está bien Ash —aspiró profundo y lo miró con una sonrisa—, te lo prometo. Dejaré de sentirme melancólica por lo que has podido hacer sin mí.

—¡Viste que era eso! —Ash llevó sus brazos a la cintura—. Yo tenía razón, si el paso de los años no ha evitado que siga leyendo tus comportamientos y… —pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que se vio sorprendido por los brazos de Misty.

—¿Y esto te lo esperabas? —le susurró al oído mientras simplemente se acomodaba en el hombro masculino.

—No, pero puedo acostumbrarme —y agradeciendo que Tracey estaba en el centro Pokémon, elevó con algo de temblor las manos hacia la espalda de Misty y le regresó el abrazo.


	9. Motivo

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 30 de Julio de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Motivo**

 **-.-.-.-**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre el cielo despejado de ciudad Celeste, brillaba con la misma determinación con la que se había despertado Ash Ketchum esa mañana. Luego de la noche amena entre Misty y él, se había acostado decidido y se había levantado aún más, a darle las tres cartas que faltaban juntas. ¿Por qué juntas? Era muy simple, aquellas cartas tenían un factor en común, una preocupación, una persona… Y era hora de que ella supiera toda la verdad, que supiera realmente en la realidad que vivía, aunque ella ni lo sospechara.

—¡Hoy es el día Pikachu! —le informó al roedor levantando el broche de su chaqueta azul, para luego acomodar su gorra roja sobre sus cabellos oscuros—. Hoy será el día en que la verdad que llevó ocultando tantos años gracias a Tracey, a mi mamá y el profesor Oak salga a la luz.

Con aquellas palabras, salió del cuarto de huésped a buscar a su amiga, la cual claramente no estaba en su habitación ya que estaba la puerta abierta y todo muy ordenado. Se sintió curioso de inspeccionar aquel lugar tan acuático adelantó un par de pasos y se encontró con un bonito escritorio al lado de la puerta, donde había libros, un par de fotos pegadas a una pizarra y sobre éste se encontraban las siete cartas que Ash le había dado; Se sorprendió al ver como Misty había escrito en cada sobre lo que había dentro:

 _1-Así que guardó mi pañuelo._

 _2-Y mi anzuelo que tanto odiaba._

 _3-Sigo sin poder imaginarme a Ash pescando._

 _4-Sin dudas tiene el carisma para ser Actor._

 _5-¿Especial? Si supieras lo especial que eres para mí…_

 _6-Esta carta ahora solo significa una palabra para mí: Orgullo._

 _7-¿Aura? Me gustaría saber más de ella…_

Ash sonrió de lado, y retrocedió los pasos para salir a buscarla, no iba a seguir perdiendo tiempo. Por lo feliz que lucían sus pokémon en el corredor de los acuarios, ya habían sido alimentados, por lo que si no la encontraba en la piscina seguramente la encontraría en la…

—¡Creo que la presencia de mi madre te ha influenciado! —Misty dejó de batir para buscar la voz que la asustó un poco.

—Hola Ash —lo saludó y volvió a batir su preparación—, ¿y por qué lo dices?

—Buenos días Misty —respondió antes de ir al porqué de su frase—, es que en estos cuatro días que llevo en ciudad Celeste, te he visto más aquí que en el campo de batalla.

Misty negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—Eso es porque no ha llegado nadie a retarme —dejó el batido y fue a buscar un puré azul que parecía ser de bayas oran—, y estoy en la cocina porque mis pokémon deben comer, yo también y tengo visitas…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó acercándose para ver el batido que se iba tiñendo de azul por las bayas.

—Estoy haciéndole los Poképuff a Milotic —terminó de mezclar el batido con el puré y miró a Ash—. Me dijiste que tu adorada Serena también hace Poképuff, ¿tienes uno favorito?

Ash la miró y retrocedió un paso, y aunque miraba a Misty su mente se fue a unos días atrás…

" _¡Tú eres mi objetivo. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, seré una chica mucho más atractiva y te haré mio."_

Un golpe en el hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad y salir de aquel recuerdo que aún le provocaba escalofríos.

—¿Eh?

—¿En dónde estabas Ash? —preguntó bastante intrigada.

—Lo siento, no tengo ningún Poképuff favorito —le sonrió para que quitara esa cara de detective que parecía escanearlo—, así que estoy dispuesto a probar lo que haces tú.

Misty corrió su mirada apenada por aquello y se dispuso a dejar caer la mezcla en los moldes y mirando de reojo al entrenador soltó algo que tomó a Ash muy desprevenido.

—¿Por qué huiste de Kalos?

—No puedo decirte —respondió tomando una baya oran de la encimera—, no es algo muy bonito de contar.

—¿No se supone que somos amigos Ash? —le recordó con algo de molestia—. ¿Dónde está la confianza?

—Entiende Misty, no habla bien de mí si te digo que me fui de Kalos luego de que Serena prácticamente me declarara ser su meta de vida —y tras esa frase, el pote que Misty traía en las manos cayó y revotó en el suelo—. ¡Oye! ¿estás bien? —se acercó aún más a ella preocupado.

—Y… y —le costó un poco encontrar la voz para preguntar lo que quería—, ¿a qué se refiere con "Meta de vida" —hizo el gesto con las manos como si fueran comillas.

Ash resopló porque al final tendría que contarle toda la historia a Misty, aunque no quisiera.

—Cuando terminó la liga Kalos, y quedé en segundo lugar. Se desató una crisis muy grande. El villano de la región, destruyó varias ciudades. Todo fue un caos, tuvimos que reunir fuerzas con los líderes de gimnasios y varios entrenadores para poder parar todo. Tras eso, empezaron las reconstrucciones. Como Bonnie y Clemont eran de ciudad Lumiose, se quedaron a ayudar y a restaurar el gimnasio Pokémon del que Clemont era líder. Mientras que Serena se fue a Hoenn con planes de aprender los detalles de una coordinadora pokémon. Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto para despedirla… Me dijo que yo era su objetivo, que cuando nos reencontráramos otra vez…

—¿Reencontraran otra vez? —lo interrumpió Misty dejando caer de golpe –y apropósito- el batidor en el lavaplatos—. ¿Ya la conocías?

—Sí, la conocí hace tiempo en un campamento del profesor Oak…

—¡Es decir que cuando yo te conocí, ya la conocías a ella! —Misty lo interrumpió, estaba exaltándose mucho y a Ash ya le estaba dando miedo.

—Sí, pero fue alguien a quien ayudé en los campos del profesor, no había sido algo muy importante ya que nunca más la volví a ver después de ese día hasta que inicie el viaje por Kalos, y al parecer ese día cuando la salvé ella quedó enamorada de mí por lo que me dijo… —se detuvo sin saber si seguir hablando.

—No puedo creer esto —protestó bastante celosa de aquella ventaja de la mujer, pero algo la hizo detener su ira y mirar a Ash que lucía indefenso ante el carácter de la pelirroja—. Espera… ¿y por eso huiste si ella se fue a otra región?

—El Termino de huir —aspiró profundo y luego la miro decidido— fue más que nada por la rapidez con la que quise volver a Kanto tras el intento de Serena por besarme, como no le dio el tiempo por las escaleras, me dijo que me quería. Pero, en ese momento, la cara de otra persona vino a mi mente y no sabía que significaba. Así que decidí volver a Kanto a pensar con claridad.

Ante aquello el corazón de la líder comenzó a exaltarse por algún motivo. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle Ash?

—Y sí querías pensar con claridad, ¿Por qué estás aquí? No era mejor ir a Pueblo Paleta.

—En Pueblo Paleta mi mamá me hubiera atosigado tanto que no me hubiera dejado pensar.

—¿Y por qué viniste a ciudad Celeste hace cuatro días entonces? —ella seguía insistiéndole para saber si podía sacar de Ash algo más, pero éste de golpe dio un aplauso como si hubiera recordado algo

—¡Cuatro días y aún no llamo a mí mamá, espérame un momentito! —y con eso, salió a buscar el teléfono a la sala para llamar a Delia, mientras Misty lo veía alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos del coraje que cargaba encima.

—Mentiroso cobarde —fue lo que dijo antes de volver a concentrarse en los Poképuff.

…

Ash se acercó al teléfono resoplando por su cobardía, pero tras negar con la cabeza marcó el número de su casa donde fue atendido tras el segundo timbre por su mamá.

—¡Hasta que me llamas! —regañó la mujer ni bien apareció en la pantalla—. ¡Tracey me dijo que estabas en Ciudad Celeste! ¿Qué haces allí? No me digas que molestando a Misty.

—¡No estoy molestando a Misty, ella me molesta a mí! —se defendió inmediatamente haciendo que su madre levantará la ceja derecha con mucha curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿lo que Tracey me dijo es verdad? —el color rojo no tardó en cubrir las mejillas morenas del entrenador pokémon—. ¿De verdad te gusta Misty? ¿Vas a decírselo?

—Estoy en eso…

—Pero Ash llevas cuatros días en Celeste… ¿Por qué te hice tan lento?!

—¡Mamá! —protestó Ash por los ataques de su madre—. ¡Ya para por favor!

—¡Ok! —afirmó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres que vaya a ciudad Celeste para ayudarte?

—¡No! —se negó rotundamente— Estoy bien, de hoy no pasa, si tengo novedades te vuelvo a llamar, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —dijo Delia, un tanto más tranquila por la seriedad con la que su hijo le habló.

—Por cierto —sonrió de lado mientras recordaba algo que le hizo reír—, gracias por preocuparte de Misty todo este tiempo —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, aunque nunca me dijiste nada.

—Bueno —la mujer de cabellos castaños levantó las manos para quitarse las responsabilidades de la que la acusaban—, si mi hijo me hubiera dicho que me preocupara de que estuviera bien, y no me hubiera enterado por Tracey que le pediste a él que esté atento a ella mientras tú viajas por el mundo, créeme que te lo hubiera dicho —terminó con una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que Ash sonriera aún más.

—¡Gracias Mamá!

—¡Ya, adiós, no pierdas tiempo conmigo, ve, ve! —le pidió cortando la conversación.

Así que se alejó del teléfono con dirección una vez más a la cocina, ahí vio a su amiga hablarle a lo que parecían Poképuff recién horneados, Ash no hizo ruido así que solo se quedó quieto a escuchar.

—¡Bien Poképuff de baya pecha —levantó el Poképuff rosado en la palma derecha—, tú eres el favorito de Caserin así que voy a llenarte de corazoncitos para que te coma feliz! Si, lo sé, esa es tu vida… —lo dejó en la mesa y tomó una manga de merengue rosado con el que lo cubrió y luego tomó unos corazoncitos rosados hechos de azúcar—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Parece comprado en tienda! ¡Ay soy tan genial! —lo dejó y tomó otro—, ahora este para Loverin… —se puso a tararear mientras decoraba el otro Poképuff —¡Bien ahora el Poképuff de baya Cheri que le gusta a Gyarados! —tomó un Poképuff rojo y lo probó— Mmmm picante —se quejó sacando la lengua, y cuando se iba a acercar a la llave por un poco de agua un vaso, la sorprendió.

—¡Toma! —le pidió Ash entregándole el vaso para que ella pudiera cargar agua y tomar para calmar su boca.

—Gracias… —sonrió—, me quedó más picante de lo normal, tendré que ponerle una decoración dulce para que el lanzallamas de Gyarados no me llegué.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pruebo los Poképuff que les hice a mis otros pokémon para ver que decoración les doy, ellos lo comen una vez a la semana, salvo por Milotic que los come tres veces a la semana por un tema de condición física de ella, está recién evolucionada.

—Ya veo… oye Misty —la miró y se acercó al Poképuff rosado—, ¿puedo probar uno?

—Mmm —se cruzó de brazos—, ¿y qué gano yo?

Ash buscó en sus bolsillos y le mostró las tres últimas cartas a una sorprendida entrenadora.

—¡Te voy a dar las tres últimas cartas seguidas por un simple Poképuff! —hizo un abanico con los tres sobres y se los movió delante del rostro de la mujer de ojos verdes— ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo —accedió así que mientras Ash elegía un Poképuff rosado por haber escuchado que era de baya Pecha, ella ponía sus dedos sobre el sobre con el número ocho, escrito en él.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó Ash saboreando el Poképuff— ¡Misty eres realmente muy buena!

—Gracias —dijo algo apenada pero su rostro pasó a sorpresa cuando del sobre extrajo cuatro fotos de ellas con sus Pokémon— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó observando las cuatro fotos, en la primera claramente se podría ver a ella cuando tomó el mando del gimnasio, y las otras tres eran de sus cumpleaños pasados.

—Lee la carta ahí está todo, eso sí, todo cambiará a partir de ahora —le dijo mientras aprovechaba para poner sus dedos sobre otro Poképuff, ahora en uno de color amarillo que tenía un pedacito de baya Nanab arriba.

—Ok… si tú lo dices —comentó algo confundida por las palabras de Ash, pero cuando lo vio tomar otro Poképuff reaccionó de inmediato— ¡Y ya deja de comerte mis Poképuff! —lo regañó mientras tomaba el papel del sobre para leer.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, ocho:_

 _Conozco todos tus pasos…_

 _Misty, yo nunca deje de saber de ti, siempre he estado al tanto de todo lo que has hecho, de tus batallas, de los actos con tus hermanas y de que Pokémon has capturado; claro excepto por Milotic, parece que alguien no hizo bien su trabajo pero no importa. He estado viajando tranquilo por tierras lejanas porque sabía que tú estabas bien aquí adentro también. Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy."_

Misty bajó la carta y movió la cabeza como si no supiera donde estaba parada, de repente se sentía mareada, confundida… retrocedió un par de pasos y cayó sentada en una silla.

—¿Misty, estás bien? —preguntó Ash dejando el tercer Poképuff que estaba por comer, pero Misty le alejó la mano con un revés de la suya—. ¿qué?

—¡Déjame! —dijo aun con la mirada perdida en la nada—. ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Nada de sentido! —el sonido de la alarma del horno la hizo levantar y apagarlo para sacar los Poképuff—. Mejor sigo haciendo los Poképuff para mis pokémon, ya tus cartas se pusieron bromistas y eso no me agrada —exclamó dándole la espalda al entrenador que estaba perplejo por la negativa con la que se había tomado la noticia.

—¡No es una broma, es la verdad, es la realidad que tú no viste de mí todos estos años! —respondió y Misty volteó luego de dejar la fuente en la encimera.

—¿Estás diciéndome que todo este tiempo he vivido en otra realidad? ¿Ciega a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?

—¡Así es! —afirmó extendiéndole la carta número nueve—. ¡Y aquí tienes la respuesta! —Misty miró a Ash, luego a la carta y nuevamente Ash con algo de miedo, realmente no sabía con que se iba a encontrar ahí adentro. Cuanto cambiaría su vida a partir de ese momento.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, nueve:_

 _Todo este tiempo, te he puesto un ángel guardián"_

Misty bajó la carta con la ceja derecha levantada

—¿A qué vas con esto? —preguntó moviendo la carta en su mano.

—Termina de leer y vas a saber una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida… —la seriedad en el rostro de Ash la inquietó más de lo que hubiera podido admitir.

—Ok, lo haré —acomodó la carta y con un resoplido se puso a terminar de leer.

" _Cuando nos separamos hace tiempo atrás, como te mencioné anteriormente, fue muy especial y hasta doloroso para mí. Cuando estaba en Pueblo Paleta pensando en mi nuevo viaje, te imaginé a ti sola en el gimnasio pokémon y me sentí inquieto, no porque no pudieras con el desafío, porque no me quedaba dudas de que podrías hacerlo sin problemas, si no que te imaginé sola y no podía conmigo mismo._

 _Cuando le informé a todos de mi decisión de partir a Hoenn, le pedí a Tracey que estuviera pendiente de ti, que hiciera todo lo posible para que tú estuvieras bien hasta que al menos volvieran tus hermanas del viaje. Fue él quien me mantenía informado de cómo te iba en el gimnasio, que pokémon capturabas y que tal te iba como líder de gimnasio._

 _Las fotos de la carta anterior me las envió él mientras estaba en mis viajes, una por cada nueva región a la que visitaba. También, consiguió que mi mamá y el profesor Oak estuvieran pendientes de ti por lo mismo, para ayudarte y que no te sintieras sola._

 _Misty, sí Tracey ha estado pendiente de ti todo este tiempo, fue porque yo se lo pedí antes de ir a Hoenn y esto no es más que la verdad."_


	10. Lo Que Ambos Desconocemos

_**Fic escrito con Pikarito**_

 _ **Primera Publicación: 6 de Agosto de 2014**_

 _ **Resubido: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

 **Diez cosas que no sabes sobre mí**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Lo Que Tú y Yo Desconocemos**

 **-.-.-.-**

El silencio había crecido en la cocina del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba sentada observando la carta con los ojos llorosos pero reacios a soltar las lágrimas; mientras que Ash seguía de pie frente a ella, esperando por alguna palabra ante aquella confesión que acababa de hacer, incluso se sintió ahogado cuando tragó saliva por la presión que sentía.

 _¿Cómo le diría que le gustaba si había reaccionado así solo por decirle que él si se había preocupado por ella todo ese tiempo?_

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, adelantó un paso hacia la chica para saber que pensaba de eso, cuando alguien entró a la cocina. Hasta ahora Ash había maldecido cada vez que Tracey llegaba a interrumpir, pero en esta ocasión se alegró mucho de verlo.

—¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó el observador cambiando la enorme sonrisa que lucía en su rostro por una mueca por la posición de Misty y el rostro pálido de Ash.

—¡Como nunca llegaste en el mejor momento Tracey! —ante la mención del nombre Misty movió sus hombros como reaccionando a su entorno. Ash se le acercó y lo tomó del antebrazo para acercarlo a Misty—. ¡Dile a Misty que es verdad, que tú estás aquí porque yo te lo pedí!

La chica elevó la mirada hacia ambos amigos, pero ninguno la observó a ella. Tracey se soltó del agarre de Ash y frunció el ceño algo molesto por como sonaba aquello en boca de Ash.

—Yo estoy aquí porque le tengo mucho aprecio a Misty —ante aquello, Ash abrió enorme los ojos, ¿ _acaso no lo iba a apoyar_? —. Qué tú me hayas pedido que esté al pendiente de Misty antes de irte a Hoenn, es otra cosa muy distinta.

Ash no lo podía creer, _¿Tracey que lo había tirado hasta ese abismo no lo iba a ayudar ahora?_ Balbuceó un par de incoherencias mirando a los dos, ¿habría algo entre ellos que no se dio cuenta?

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho porque sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Ash, estás bien? —preguntó Tracey y Misty se levantó automáticamente para corroborar el estado del entrenador.

—¡Si, creo que necesito aire! —y sin decir nada más salió corriendo del gimnasio Pokémon con destino a ningún lado.

Misty simplemente volvió a caer en la silla con la mirada en el piso, notando que, sobre éste, se había caído el sobre con el número diez en él. ¿ _Lo leería_? Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Tracey le quitó el sobre de las manos.

—¡Tracey! —lo regañó tratando de tomar la carta de las manos del observador.

—Creo que antes de leer esta carta, tengo algunas cosas que explicarte…

Misty tomó de la mesa las dos cartas anteriores y se las mostró a Tracey.

—¿Esto es verdad? —Tracey afirmó con la cabeza—. O sea…

—Cada palabra que Ash escribió ahí es la verdad, solo que él es un poco tonto para demostrar que realmente le gustas y ha hecho las cosas por el camino difícil para variar con él —Misty miró sorprendida a Tracey mientras él tomaba una silla para sentarse delante de ella.

—Lo sé —sonrió de forma ladeada algo avergonzada—, aunque eligió el camino más largo para confesarse, estoy realmente sorprendida de cómo han sucedido las cosas.

—¿Cómo? —ahora era Tracey el sorprendido, Misty lo miró y cerró los ojos aún más risueña.

—Los escuché hablar, escuché cuando le dijiste a Ash que más que gustarle, estaba enamorado de mí —el asistente del profesor Oak parpadeó un par de veces, pero Misty no le dio tiempo de decir nada—. Anda, cuéntame que es lo que pasó aquí.

…

Ash caminó sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras era seguido no muy a lo lejos por su roedor amarillo que esquivaba a la gente que Ash se llevaba por delante mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad costera. Aunque el roedor no podía electrocutarlo por la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba, estaba con los cachetes muy chispeantes.

¡Solo esperaba que su entrenador se detuviera un poquito en algún lugar desierto y… paff!

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, Ash llegó hasta la costa, observó hacia ambos lados de la playa para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca y luego mirando el mar tranquilo de la ciudad dio un enorme grito, gritó hasta que cayó agotado a la arena y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo le pegó directo dejándolo carbonizado sobre la arena.

—¡Pika, Pikapi! —lo regañó el roedor parándose al lado de él, pero Ash no se movió, quedó ahí tendido con la vista al cielo despejado de ciudad Celeste.

Ash se sacudió un poco, y buscó la nota que había guardado en su pantalón anteriormente. Estaba algo carbonizada por el rayo de Pikachu, pero podía verse claramente las palabras que él había escrito después de terminar las diez cartas. Le rio risa ver como ese «Te quiero» escrito entre signos de interrogación, había sido reducido a solo esas dos palabras, porque gracias a Pikachu los signos habían desaparecido.

—No sé cómo hiciste esto Pikachu —dijo Ash sumamente extrañado pero alegre en sí—, pero creo que ésta es la cosa que yo mismo no sabía de mí. La quiero…

…

—¡Ya Tracey! —protestó la pelirroja por el silencio del observador Pokémon—. Ya entendí que Ash te lo pidió, pero, ¿te es tan difícil contarme los detalles?

—¿No te basta con saber que Ash se preocupaba de ti y me mandó como dice en la carta como un ángel de la guarda para ti…

—¡Es que aún no creo la realidad de mi vida, Tracey, ¡Ash me quiere! ¡Y me quiere desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?!

—¡Claro que lo sé, significa que yo he tenido razón todo este tiempo! —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios—. Deberían darme las gracias. Gracias Tracey, por ver lo que no queríamos aceptar… —los imitó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—¡Ya! —se levantó y tomó un par de Poképuff para dárselos—. ¿Los quieres?

—A mí no me compras como a Ash con comida, deberías saberlo Sirenita —Tracey se acomodó en la silla y la miró—, te contaré como Ash me pidió que me preocupada de que estuvieras bien, y luego te daré la última carta porque creo que quedaría mejor que yo te explique el porqué de ella…

—Ok —dijo Misty emocionada por saber que le contaría el observador, pero aún más por saber que decía esa última carta, ¿ _Será que ahí le dice que la quiere_? Aunque sería muy raro que Tracey le explicara eso…

—Bien, Ash me hizo prometer que nunca lo sabrías, pero creo que ya no vale ocultarlo, esto fue lo que sucedió —comentó Tracey—. Era de noche en Pueblo Paleta y la señora Delia nos pidió al Profesor y a mí que fuéramos a cenar porque Ash quería contarnos algo… entonces… Ash me pidió salir un rato de la casa mientras Delia terminaba con la cena, ahí…

:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· Flashback tiempo atrás ·:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:

— _Tracey —dijo el chico apoyándose en la barandilla blanca de la terraza, para elevar posteriormente su mirada nostálgica a la noche estrellada—, ayer… fue un día difícil… Muy difícil… y es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor…_

— _¡Claro Ash! —afirmó Tracey— Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, siempre que pueda…_

— _Pero lo que te voy a pedir, tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros…_

— _¿Un secreto? —preguntó apoyando la espalda contra la barandilla y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué?_

— _Lo que te voy a decir ahora, tiene que quedar entre nosotros —lo miró—. Será un pacto entre amigos, y así tiene que quedar para siempre…_

— _Está bien, Ash —le aseguró—, lo que tengas que decirme quedará entre nosotros._

— _Bien… —volvió a mirar el cielo—, lo que sucede es que… —soltó el aire por la boca—, estoy preocupado._

— _¿Preocupado? —preguntó Tracey sorprendido._

— _Sí, Misty volvió a ciudad Celeste, va a estar sola dentro del gimnasio con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un líder de gimnasio…_

— _¿Crees que no pueda?_

— _¿Qué? —exclamó casi ofendido, negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos—, no es por eso. Estoy seguro —frunció los hombros— que ella puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga en la vida…_

— _¿Entonces? —sonrió de lado—. Estás preocupado de la vida de ella sin ti…_

 _Aquella afirmación hizo sobresaltar al moreno que corrió su mirada hacia otro lado. Tracey soltó una carcajada que hizo que Ash lo volviera a mirar enojado._

— _¡Tracey! —gruñó el entrenador._

— _¡Tranquilo! —se defendió con las manos frente a él—. Yo solo creo que hay algo oculto aquí…_

— _No juegues a los detectives —le pidió—. Lo que si te afirmó es que se siente raro estar sin Misty, estuve con ella desde que partí de pueblo Paleta con una mochila llena de sueños, un pokémon rebelde y la inexperiencia. Ella estuvo desde siempre, desde que me salvó, cuando Pikachu se recuperó del ataque, cuando atrapé mi primer pokémon, mi primera medalla, cuando empecé a meterme en problemas más de la cuenta, ella estaba ahí para ayudarme, o para tratar de evitar que lo siguiera haciendo, ella siempre ha estado en las cosas más importantes de mi vida, en el inicio de mi viaje, en el inicio de mi vida..._

— _¿Y se lo has dicho? —se sorprendió, era casi imposible que Ash hubiera actuado así…_

— _No pude —se lamentó—, ni siquiera entiendo —se miró sus manos—, porque quería decirle tantas cosas y nada salía… No pude más que decirle que nosotros no nos conocimos por casualidad —volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado—, que estábamos destinados a ser amigos._

 _La Sonrisa de Tracey se anchó a más no poder._

— _Bien, ¿en dónde entró yo?_

— _Necesito que tú…_

— _¿Qué yo...? —susurró el observador._

 _—Necesito que tú estés pendiente de ella._ _  
_

 _—¿Eh?_ _  
_

 _—Si —elevó la mirada hacia el cielo—, ella es fuerte, sé también que nunca se dejará vencer por nada... pero..._ _  
_

 _—Está bien —dijo Tracey interrumpiéndolo—. Necesitas la tranquilidad de que ella está bien en el gimnasio... —ante el ajam de Ash continuó—, de acuerdo. Entonces ire a verla, estaré pendiente de lo que ella pueda necesitar así tú estás tranquilo mientras viajas..._ _  
_

 _—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado._ _  
_

 _—Claro Ash... —afirmó y le extendió la mano—. Esto es una promesa de amigos._ _—¿Qué yo...? —susurró el observador._

— _Necesito que tú estés pendiente de ella._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Sí, ella es fuerte, sé también que nunca se dejará vencer por nada... pero..._

— _Está bien —dijo Tracey interrumpiéndolo—. Necesitas la tranquilidad de que ella está bien en el gimnasio... —ante el "ajam" de Ash continuó—, quieres que…_

— _No sé —dijo indeciso—, ve a verla, haz que mi mamá le mande galletas o el profesor comida para sus pokémon, no sé… ahí tú inventas algo…_

— _No necesito inventar cosas para visitar a mi mejor amiga —le indicó, y aquello incomodó aún más al entrenador Pokémon—. Lo que sí, es que no entiendo por qué haces todo esto._

— _No lo sé Tracey, solo sé que necesito saber que ella está bien para poder continuar —apretó los puños de forma inconsciente—, y no sé qué es lo que me está produciendo esto._

— _Entiendo… —afirmó con una sonrisa—, no te preocupes. Entonces iré a verla, estaré pendiente de lo que ella pueda necesitar así tú estás tranquilo mientras viajas..._

— _¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado._

— _Claro Ash... —afirmó y le extendió la mano—. Esto es una promesa de amigos._

— _Gracias Tracey —dijo mirándolo—, de verdad. Estaré más tranquilo sí sé que ella está bien ahí en el gimnasio._

— _¿También quieres que te informe de sus avances en el gimnasio? —Ash simplemente soltó una carcajada—. Lo tomaré como un sí…_

:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:· Flashback tiempo atrás ·:·:· :·:· :·:· :·:

—Y al otro día, Ash se embarcó en el Ferry camino a la región Hoenn… —terminó de contar Tracey dejando a Misty con la mandíbula pegada al piso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creerlo —llevó las manos a su rostro y se las refregó para comprobar que no fuera un sueño—. ¡Ash hizo todo esto por mí! No lo puedo creer…

—Y no solo eso, hizo por ti, también recibí una llamada de Ash cuando tú lo fuiste a ver a Hoenn, me contó lo de Togepi, así que tuve que fingir que no lo sabía cuándo tú me lo contaste…

—¡Lo sabía! —la chica se levantó de su asiento señalando—. Tú lo sabías, por eso llegaste con el huevo de Azurill… —en eso se quedo callada y cayó sentada—. Espera… por eso Ash… en Pueblo Paleta… —Tracey solo se sonrió y le dio la carta con el número diez. Misty no tardó en abrirla y ponerse a leer.

" _Cosas que no sabes de mí, diez._

 _Yo estoy tras el Azurill que Tracey te regaló._

 _Cuando dejaste a Togetic en el reino Espejismo, pude sentir el mismo dolor que tú sentiste ese día, aunque admiré tu valor por dejarlo ir, aunque estabas muriendo por dentro, por como luego de que él desapareciera, giraste con una sonrisa informando que tenías que volver al gimnasio… Siempre me pregunté cuánto lloraste en ese dirigible, porque si algo sé, es que no te gusta que te vean llorar._

 _Llamé a Tracey esa misma noche desde el centro Pokémon, me sorprendió verlo con un huevo azul en sus brazos, me contó que su Marill acababa de tenerlo y fue cuando me hizo el clic en la cabeza que pocas veces me da y recordé cuanto quisiste un Marill cuando viajábamos por Johto._

 _Por eso, le pedí que te lo entregara a ti, porque eras la más indicada para ese trabajo. Le conté lo de Togepi y comprendió muy bien porque quería que fueras tú. Así que, con mi idea, Tracey se puso en marcha a Ciudad Celeste para entregarte el huevo del pokémon que hoy tienes contigo."_

—¿Misty? —Tracey vio como pequeños espasmos se apoderaban de los hombros de ésta mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

—¡Ash es un idiota, un terrible idiota! —Tracey inclinó su cabeza y buscó la mirada de Misty que era cubierta por su flequillo anaranjado—. ¡Y tú también Tracey! —lo miró y realmente Tracey fue tomado por la guardia baja porque no esperaba que Misty estuviera llorando—. Mi Azumarill, el pokémon que llenó un poco el espacio que me dejo Togetic… No puedo creer que fuera idea de Ash, todo es tan extraño…

—Dímelo a mí, realmente me sorprendí cuando prácticamente me lavó el cerebro para que te pasara a Azurill, aunque tengo que admitir —el muchacho de cabellos verdes se puso en pose de pensador—, que no me he arrepentido de la decisión que Ash me hizo tomar.

—Ahora comprendo todo —se paró nuevamente—, por eso era consentida por ustedes tres, por eso mi vida siempre se había sentido tan tranquila y hasta sentía que alguien me protegía —se abrazó a si misma—. Ash estuvo cuidado de mí todo este tiempo a la distancia, él ha estado más pendiente de mí que yo de él, yo que lo molestaba porque no venía a verme… yo…

—¡Misty tranquila! —Tracey la tomó por los brazos para que la mirara—. ¡Ash no hizo esas cosas para que tú te sientas así!

—Ash hizo todo esto porque está enamorado de mí —dijo mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas—. Eso es algo tan maravilloso Tracey, que no sé si estoy viviendo un sueño o realmente mi vida es así como Ash me la acaba de mostrar a través de sus cartas.

—¡Es así Misty! —Tracey la soltó con una sonrisa—. Hace un par de días, Ash me llamó antes de dejar Kalos, me dijo que necesitaba venir a verte porque sabía que sí te tenía al lado una vez más, iba a comprender si solo se había creado una película en su mente o realmente algo le pasaba contigo —Misty no dijo nada así que siguió—. Luego de que ustedes pelearon el primer día, le hice hacer un ejercicio para que pudiera ver realmente lo que tú le hacías sentir, fue ahí como él decidió escribir esas cartas, en donde expresó todas esas cosas que no puede decir a viva voz.

—Me cuesta creer que estemos hablando de Ash —admitió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Es que Ash es así —afirmó Tracey—, quizás algo despistado y un tanto tonto, pero cuando se decide, lo hace hasta el final.

…

Ash seguía acostado en la arena del cabo celeste con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba que pasó dar ahora. Como decir eso delante de ella y que los nervios no lo carcomieran por dentro, Pikachu volvió a darle su apoyo a través de un suave impactrueno.

—¡Pikachu! —lo regañó, pero la determinación que vio en los ojos de su Pokémon lo invadió rápidamente—. ¿Vámonos?

—¡Pika! —afirmó el roedor eléctrico levantando su mano.

Ash se puso de pie y tras sacudirse la arena de la ropa, regreso sobre sus pasos hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Se detuvo en la puerta de cristal, aspiró profundo antes de volver a ingresar, aunque cuando volvió a tener a la pelirroja frente a él, ésta lo miró reteniendo el aire, se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y se paró delante de él.

—Misty yo…

Pero no pudo hablar, Misty bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla al pecho del entrenador y comenzó a golpearle el hombro con el puño derecho.

—¡Eres un tonto, un idiota Ash Ketchum!

—¿Eh? —Ash no entendía ese recibimiento, pero quedó aún más paralizado cuando Misty se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se alejara de ella.

Tracey vio aquello y sonrió retirándose del lugar, sabía que ambos necesitaban estar solos.

—…— Ash seguía sin poder decir nada, las acciones de Misty lo habían dejado sorprendido, solo levantó sus manos y las posó sobre la espalda femenina reconfortándola un poco.

—Tonto, idiota —volvió a repetir Misty relajándose un poco—. No debiste haber hecho todo esto Ash.

—Lo sé —le respondió tomándola de los brazos y alejándola un poco—. Pero no fue hasta que Pikachu me regaló uno de sus rayos que me di cuenta —Ash le sonrió al notar las lágrimas en los ojos verdeazulados, le limpió el rastro de éstas del rostro y le dijo— Estaba tan confundido que no pude darme cuenta —soltó un pesado suspiro— Que la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mí.

—Solo respóndeme, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —Misty se alejó un poco más para poder verlo bien— Lo de Azurill, lo de pedirle a Tracey que esté pendiente de todo lo que me pasaba, las cartas, ¿Por qué?

Ash la observó, parpadeó un par de veces y soltó un nuevo suspiro, pero dejó sorprendida a Misty cuando -de su bolsillo- tomó un papel, algo carbonizado y se lo extendió, Misty lo tomó y abrió grandes los ojos al ver esas dos palabras.

—Esa es la razón, ese es el motivo de todo —Ash se encontraba algo tenso, Misty levantó su mirada del papel, pero Ash no la dejó decir ni una palabra—. No lo tenía claro, hasta ahora, ahora esas palabras cobran vida, tienen sentido.

Ash movía sus manos mientras hablaba, Misty solo lo observaba, perpleja por lo que veía allí escrito.

—Ash —Misty pronunció su nombre haciendo que el entrenador vuelva en sí.

—Misty, ahora me siento seguro —se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos—. Esto es algo que siempre quise decirte, es la cosa número once que no sabes de mí.

—¿Qué? —Misty lo observaba sorprendida, _¿Qué iba a decirle Ash?_

Él tomó un poco de aire y observándola a los ojos le dijo:

— Te quiero Misty, tanto que ni yo tenía idea de la magnitud de este sentimiento, lamento no haberlo dicho antes; cuando te fuiste, creí que con Azurill y ahora con las cartas iba a sentirme libre de esa opresión —Ash le explicaba aún tomándola de las manos—. Pero no fue así, el pecho me dolía cada vez que te tenía cerca, cuando volvíamos a separarnos, cuando me hablabas o simplemente me regalabas una sonrisa y no entendía por qué, hasta ahora, hasta que observé esas dos palabras sin los signos que me hacían dudar —soltó las manos femeninas y bajó su mirada suspirando nuevamente, _¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

—Ash, pero eso ya lo sabía —Misty le sonrió dejando a Ash sorprendido, _¿Lo sabía?_

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? —Ash comenzó a balbucear confundido, ¿ _Cómo sabía ella que él la quería?_

—Te escuché hablar con Tracey y quiero decirte —Misty le volvió a sonreír al ver su expresión—, que, aunque él estuvo manteniéndote al tanto de lo que hacía, hay cosas que todavía no sabes de mi —Ash no respondió nada, solo la observó, lo que le indicó a Misty que podía continuar—. La primera cosa, es que, aunque no lo demostré en ese momento, también lloré mucho cuando nos despedimos —Misty suspiró, pero antes de que Ash dijera algo continuó—. Segundo, todas las noches recordaba nuestras aventuras junto a Togepi, nos sentábamos en el trampolín de la piscina y observábamos las estrellas pensando en que aventura estabas viviendo en ese momento. La tercera —otra vez suspiró, pero esta vez agachando su mirada—, es verdad.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Ash inclinando la cabeza para buscar su mirada.

—Estaba muriendo por dentro el día que liberé a Togetic —Misty no levantaba su mirada—. No te imaginas lo que lloré en ese dirigible, pensando en la falta que me haría... —Ash la vió temblar y trato de tomarla por los hombros, pero ella levantó de golpe el rostro _, ¿Sonriendo?—_. Pero debo agradecerte por pedirle a Tracey que me diera a Azurill.

—Misty, yo…— Ash trató de hablar, pero ella lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Déjame continuar, la cuarta es que cuando me convertí en Líder de Gimnasio, lo primero en que pensé fue "Si Ash supiera que soy ahora la líder de mi gimnasio, estaría orgulloso de mí" —Misty sonrió muy ampliamente con aquellas palabras, así que aprovecho eso y le dijo a Ash algo que suponía lo haría sorprender—. La quinta, ¿Puedes creer que todos creían que Tracey y yo éramos pareja? —ante aquello Ash abrió grande sus ojos, ¿Pareja? Misty seguía sonriendo, logró lo que quiso, Ash estaba en crisis—. Jajaja, era chistoso, tuvimos que aclarar muchas cosas, pero ya no molestaron.

No sabía por qué eso lo había calmado, pensar en que ellos eran pareja lo ponía de mal humor, luego hablaría con Tracey para exigirle por qué no le contó eso.

—La sexta es que nunca he salido con un chico, rechacé tantos pedidos de citas, pero no me arrepiento —Misty aún no quitaba esa sonrisa de sus labios, aguantándose las ganas de reírse de las mil y una mueca que Ash hacía mientras escuchaba—. La séptima, ¿Sabes? Llegué a creer que te habías olvidado de mí, nunca llamabas, ni tratabas de comunicarte conmigo, pero cuando le pregunté a tu mamá como te estaba yendo en las batallas en Unova y me dijo que cuando llamaste preguntaste por mí, me sentí muy contenta.

—¿Mi mamá te dijo eso?— Ash estaba asombrado de que su madre le haya dicho eso a Misty cuando solo hablaba de ella con Tracey—. Espera, ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba yo?

—Allí viene la octava cosa, yo tampoco deje de seguir tus pasos —aquello dejó más que desconcertado a Ash _¿Ella lo seguía?_ — Así es —Misty le respondió antes de que él preguntara algo—, si no veía tus batallas por televisión, le pedía a tu mamá que me mantuviera al tanto y cada vez que nos reuníamos, ella me contaba que cosa nueva habías hecho.

Ash parpadeaba consecutivamente, Misty se interesaba en él, no podía creer que su madre le contará todo.

—La novena es que actué con Tracey —Ash arqueó su ceja derecha ¿Qué con eso? Misty pensó en hacerlo rabiar un poco, para ver como reaccionaba—. Él hacía el papel de príncipe en la obra, debía rescatarme, jurarme su amor y luego venía el beso del final.

—¿QUÉ? —Ash no creía lo que oía ¿Beso?— ¿Por qué Tracey no me contó eso? —se lo podía ver mitad celoso y mitad alterado, _¡Él había besado a Misty! ¡A su Misty_! ¡Iba a agarrar a Tracey y… Pero Misty interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Creo que por esa razón —Misty lo señalaba con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, él solo la observó de reojo—. Pero aún falta la décima cosa Ash.

—¡No quiero seguir escuchando! Tracey va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, ¿Dónde está? Recién lo vi aquí—Ash estaba cada vez más molesto que se lo puso a buscar.

—La décima cosa —Misty levantó el tono de voz para ser el centro de atención de Ash una vez más—, es que solo me enamoré una vez, de una única persona— Misty lo observaba con los labios fruncidos y las manos ocultas detrás de ella.

—¿De quién? — Ash seguía molesto, si le decía que de Tracey, realmente cavaria la tumba del observador. Se quedó tan estupefacto de sus propios pensamientos que no vio que Misty se le acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Eres tú —le respondió—, estoy y siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Ash Ketchum.

—Yo, yo…— Ash trataba de hablar, pero sus palabras se cruzaban en su mente por el asombro, hasta que pudo decir algo— Tú eres muy importante para mí, mucho más de lo que crees, yo te quiero, también estoy…

Pero sus palabras murieron allí a causa de una acción de Misty, acción que casi provocó que su corazón saltara de su cuerpo, no reaccionó, solo se quedó así, quieto. Misty se separó de él y sonrió ante la expresión de Ash, estaba feliz de lo que había podido lograr con un beso.

—Calla idiota, también eres importante para mí —le dijo Misty haciendo que Ash reaccionará.

—Tú, tú…— Ash estaba confundido, Misty lo besó, le dijo que era importante para ella, le…—. Espera, hace un momento era tonto, idiota, ahora solo idiota, voy progresando.

—Aún eres un tonto, idiota —Misty le sonrió una vez más—. Un tonto que se demoró mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de todo y un idiota al cual se lo ocurrió la mejor forma de hacerme sentir especial y querida —y con eso, volvió a abrazar a Ash.

…

—¡Qué buena noticia! —exclamó Tracey, cuando se volvieron a reunir los tres—. ¡Ya era hora! Creí que iba a morir de un ataque con sus idas y venidas…

—Ahora todo está bien —dijo Ash mirando a Misty, y ambos se sonrieron—. Ella ya sabe toda la verdad y yo me siento más aliviado.

—¿O sea que se acabó eso de ser amigo espía? —preguntó Tracey y sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ash, pero luego comprendió

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Ash y Misty lo miró confundida—. ¿Quién cuidará que no se le acerquen sujetos mientras yo esté de viaje?

—¿O sea que ya piensas dejarme? —preguntó Misty cruzándose de brazos—. Vaya, no llevamos ni media hora de pareja, ¿y ya me quieres dejar?

—¡No, no voy a dejarte ahora! —respondió Ash defendiéndose con las manos extendidas frente a él.

—¿Cómo que ahora? —la pelirroja se levantó de la silla tan rápido que la botó—. ¿O sea que piensas quedarte un par de días más y después tengo que seguirte esperándote?

—¿Qué? —Ash también se puso de pie—. ¿Quieres que me quede a vivir aquí?

—¿Qué? —Misty alargó la «e» hasta que se quedó sin aire y se puso sumamente roja—. ¿Aquí conmigo? ¿En el gimnasio? ¡¿Estás loco?!

—¿O sea que no quieres que me quede, pero no quieres que me vaya? ¡Quién te entiende! —protestó Ash desesperado por la bipolaridad de Misty.

—Mmm —Tracey suspiró bajando la cabeza con negación—, supongo que esto será algo cotidiano aún en esta condición.

—Pi, pika —respondió con pesar el roedor palmeándole la espalda al observador. Era parte de ellos y no lo iban a poder cambiar.

Así que mientras ambos entrenadores se embarcaban en sus acaloradas disputas, Tracey se levantó a contestar el teléfono que sonaba de fondo en el gimnasio.

—Gimnasio Celeste —dijo agotado por sus amigos que no paraban de tirarse palabras… y menos mal que se querían porque si no…

—¡Tracey! —la voz del otro lado dejó algo alarmado al observador.

—Señora Delia, ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien y… —pero se quedó callada al escuchar la voz de Ash y la de Misty en un tono furioso—, ¿por qué pelean? ¿Ash aún no le dice nada?

—No es eso… —apenado y algo nervioso Tracey llevó su mano a la nuca—, se podría decir que son novios, pero, así son ellos.

—Oh… al menos si hablaron…

—Si…

Pero la conversación telefónica quedo en silencio cuando Ash levantó tanto la voz que dejó a Misty sorprendida, ésta miró el rostro de Ash y se volvió a sentar tranquila como si fuera un tierno y adorable Eevee

—Ok, como no hay que te convenga, ¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo? —le propuso decidido.

—Me encantaría —murmuró dejando caer sus hombros—, pero el gimnasio… yo no puedo…

—Entonces… —con aquello Ash se dejó ganar por la frustración—, ¿qué haremos?

—No lo sé… —ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Delia y Tracey se miraban con una mueca pues igual se entendían ambos puntos de vista.

—¿Y unas vacaciones? —preguntó Ash luego de pensar un poco.

—¿Vacaciones? —Misty lo miró tratando de que Ash explicara mejor lo que pensaba.

—Tomate unas vacaciones conmigo, luego yo me voy a mi nuevo viaje y tú te quedas aquí esperando que nos volvamos a ver, claro yo trataría de llamarte seguido para que estemos pendientes uno del otro sin tener que usar a Tracey de intermediario.

—Bueno —Misty sonrió con los labios apretados, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire por la nariz—, yo no podría detenerte de que sigas tus viajes Ash, si de todas formas te esperé sin nada, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora que sé que correspondes a mis sentimientos?

…

—Nuevo viaje —preguntó Delia a Tracey, confundida.

—Ah es que mientras veníamos a ciudad Celeste le conté de una región a donde el profesor Oak lo quiere mandar, pero me había dicho que iba a pensarlo… parece que decidió ir…

—Supongo que saber que Misty le correspondía lo hizo decidirse —comentó Delia afligida por la decisión de su hijo—. Ayúdalos para que, si puedan estar juntos antes de que se tengan que distanciar, ¿si Tracey?

—No sé preocupe Delia —afirmó Tracey— Siempre haré lo posible para que ellos puedan estar juntos, como siempre.

La llamada se interrumpió y Tracey regresó con la pareja que se miraba algo desanimada.

—¡Ya chiquillos! —Tracey dio un fuerte aplauso acercándoseles— Esto no es un funeral… Ash solo se va de viaje y mira —le dio un palmazo en la espalda al entrenador causándole tos, éste lo miró de reojo pero el observador solo sonrió—, Ash estuvo desaparecido por un largo periodo de tiempo y ahora está aquí luego de que le saliera la cursilería de adentro y se te declarara… ¿o no?

—Si —afirmó algo dudosa la pelirroja.

—Yo voy a cuidar el gimnasio por una semana para que ustedes puedan salir de aquí adentro por unos días, ¿les parece?

—¿De verdad? —les preguntaron ambos.

—¡Sí! —afirmó y se cruzó de brazos asentando consecutivamente— A esta altura tienen que hacerme el padrino de su primer hijo.

—¡Tracey! —gritaron Misty y Ash bastante abochornados por las palabras de su amigo.

—Ash, Misty —Tracey cambió totalmente el tono de su voz por una tonada seria—, ahora que saben todo lo que ha pasado, lo que sintieron y sienten… preocúpense del hoy, de que hoy están juntos.

Misty miró a Ash y le extendió su mano que Ash no demoró en tomar, entrelazaron sus dedos y se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

—Lo sé Tracey —afirmó Misty—, ahora voy a disfrutar el tiempo que tenga en compañía de Ash y luego voy a hacer mi loca fantasía realidad.

—¿La de imaginarte como la dulce ama de casa que me espera mientras recorro el mundo? —preguntó Ash con una sonrisa ladeada— O la de despertar conmigo al lado…

—¡Pero, ¿cómo?! —espantada Misty le soltó la mano.

—Supongo que yo también escuche algunas cosas mientras creías que estaba dormido…

—¡Ash! —gruñó la pelirroja pero cuando Tracey pensó que iban a pelear una vez más Ash se puso de pie, la levantó y la abrazó—. Ash…

—Voy a tratar de cumplir cada una de tus locas fantasías —le susurró al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara al máximo.

—Yo también Ash —Misty se abrazó con fuerza del joven—, así tenga que separarme de ti en algunas ocasiones para que puedas alcanzar tus metas…

—Creo que me siento incómodo —le dijo Tracey a Pikachu que se sentía igual, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la bandeja de Poképuff—, creo que mejor iré a hacer algo productivo.

Y mientras el observador se entretenía con los Pokémon, nuestra pareja favorita, se dedicaban a planear lo que sería su mini viaje juntos, antes que sus responsabilidades los separaran una vez más, aunque esta vez su separación no sería tan dolorosa.


End file.
